Bad Boys Need to be Punished
by KAHTz
Summary: Renji is Byakuya's plaything, but when he sees Renji hanging out with Ichigo he has to take back what is his. Punishment anyone? This is a threesome between Renji Byakuya and Zaraki. Rated for language and more smex than physically possible!
1. Surprise Surprise

The bleach boys are driving my yaoi fan mind insane. This is the first chapter of a few. Please enjoy! And please review D: I need encouragement to write all this blossoming yaoi!

**CHAPTER 1: Surprise Surprise**

* * *

"Renji!"

The red head stood up from his sitting position on the bridge outside of the 6th division's headquarters to turn towards the person who had called out his name. Of course it was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo!" he called out as the spiky orange haired boy jumped over the railing and landed in front of him.

"Long time no see" Ichigo said playfully and he pulled Renji into a quick kiss.

A blush spread over his surprised face as Ichigo pulled away and shone a cheeky smile.

"Don't look so flustered now you idiot, not like we haven't done this before, and not like anyone saw" and Ichigo poked Renji in the ribs with his elbow.

"Y-yeah, I know-"Renji started, trying to shake the flustered look from his face.

"Well then lighten up yeah?" Ichigo laughed and he decided to have a bit more fun with his flustered friend and pulled him into a kiss once again, this time deeper and for a bit longer.

As blushed as the red head was, he didn't pull away from the kiss of try and make Ichigo stop in anyway.

It was about a month or so ago when Ichigo and Renji finally confessed their feelings for each other, however they hadn't really told anyone yet. Especially because of the complications it would cause in 'relationships' they had with others, not to mention the tens of people who were a little _too_ fond of both of them.

Ichigo rubbed his tongue against Renji's lips, wanting to deepen the kiss even further and take full control of the situation. They had never decided traditional 'roles' of a relationship such as this and neither of them were about to give in and call uke. Renji quickly gained back his confidence and as soon as Ichigo depend the kiss, he dove his tongue into the others mouth and battled for dominance. Neither of them backed down and in the end when the kiss was broken glares were exchanged.

"Why can't you just give in Renji! It's clear who's gonna be topping here okay"

"Oh really? Then may you please explain last night's activities?" Renji smirked and raised a brow towards the other who now had a nice blush of his own flaming crimson on his cheeks.

"H-hey, that was a onetime thing okay! Don't get used to that" Ichigo raged as he lifted his head back up and poked the red head in the middle of the chest."

"If you asked anyone who was topping in this little relationship I'm sure they would all pick me!" Renji boasted.

Ichigo scoffed. "As if they would! You're the one who's pussy about telling anyone about us anyways!" Ichigo yelled, letting out a bit of hurt slip through at the end.

"I-Ichigo…it's not that I don't want to tell people it's just I don't -"

"Renji, forget it, I have something to take care of right now I forgot…so catch you later" Ichigo said, his spirit sounding crushed as he leapt from the balcony to leave Renji standing, wondering what had just happened.

"ichi…go…"

"Abarai!**"**

"Shit" Renji cursed under his breath as he was called for the second time that afternoon, this time by someone he didn't really want to see right now. Of course when you hang out in their territory…you're bound to run into them.

"What do you want Byakuya" Renji said with distaste as he was circled by the graceful captain. His eyes were calmly searching him but he knew what Byakuya was up to, it was always the same and he felt quite violated.

Byakuya came closer and hooked a finger under Renji's chin. His head was forcefully tilted upwards.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation Abarai…-kun" He whispered into the red heads ear.

Renji couldn't help but shutter a bit at the warm breath caressing the shell of his exposed ear, but he managed to pull his head from the Tachou's grasp.

There really wasn't much point in fighting back with Kuchiki Byakuya. The man was graceful, calm and truly a gorgeous sight. His power was hidden within his calm demeanour but anyone who knew him well knew that messing with him was not something in your best interest. And Renji knew him well; maybe too well.

All he could do was cast his glance downwards, what could he say to defend himself?

"Renji, you know your place is with me. You've been a good plaything for quite some time now." Byakuya teased; however spite was clear in his voice.

Renji's fists visually tensed at the taunts. He couldn't deny that what Byakuya was saying was the truth, but to him there had been no contract made in this _so-called relationship_ he held with the suave taichou.

"Byakuya-" Renji begun, annoyance seeping through "I assume you heard everything, it's always right for someone to assume that with you. So just let me make it clear that I might…actually _have_ something with Ichigo…This has been fun but…I think it's time to move on" Renji swallowed hard at the end of that sentence. Byakuya's eyes were piercing his confidence harder with every word spoken and he could hardly look towards his face let alone in the eye.

There was a pause too long for Renji's liking.

"You know Abarai…I don't think I ever decided that you could have the freedom to make that choice" Byakuya said, laying back on the formalities and gracefulness that allowed him to hide what he was truly feeling. However the smugness in his voice could never have been masked.

"What did you say!? Since when was my freedom taken by yourself taichou?" Renji almost mocked, anger boiling in his blood.

"You know Abarai…I think this conversation is taking up time that we could spend doing much more constructive and useful things…" Suggestions dripped from the graceful man's words as he stepped closer to Renji once again, and despite the calm mood, he grabbed the front of Renji's coat quite roughly.

"So, care to _step_ inside?" Byakuya almost hissed against his neck.

Did he have a choice? Of course he would be made to step inside. Just like every other time.

He remembered the first day that Byakuya had approached him. The curiosity to find out more about the mysterious man fuelled Renji's motivation to comply, and explore his idol shinigami. Albeit he was surprised at the invitation, but once those strong lips were on his own there was nothing he could do but try and enjoy what was about to happen.

Soon enough Byakuya's visits to his room became more and more frequent. Rarely did they do anything about the 6th headquarters. This day Renji just so happened to perhaps be in the wrong place at the wrong time. After he and Ichigo had started something up, he'd been waiting to break whatever he had with Kuchiki off as soon as he could. Unfortunately it was proving to be quite a hard task.

"B-Byakuya…I'd rather not" Renji replied shakily, at least trying to stand up for himself.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Byakuya replied sternly.

"I-…"

"Abarai, you're being very incompliant. I think I need to do something about this." Frustration almost broke out in his words, but before Renji knew it, Byakuya had swept them into his room and shut the door. Renji was almost flown to the opposite side of the very traditional looking room and was pinned to the back wall.

"Now, still feeling like you want to leave?" Byakuya questioned, calm tone almost returning to his voice.

Renji was still being held by his shirt collar, putting him in a more vulnerable situation than he would have liked.

"Y-yes" He hissed as the hand tightened around his clothing, beginning to constrict his air. He had to think of Ichigo.

Byakuya did not look pleased at his answer; to be expected.

"Listen Renji, I didn't bring you into this to have you walk away whenever you pleased. We play by my rules especially when in my territory. When you leave here today maybe you'll think twice about wanting to leave again." Byakuya threatened again, the control slipping from his tone, letting a bit of his wilder side break free.

Anyone who merely glanced at Byakuya could tell he was dangerous. It didn't take a genius to figure that much out.

Byakuya dragged Renji over to the right a little and pulled a metal bar out from between the muted screen walls. As if it wasn't surprising enough that Kuchiki would have something like this in his home, there was also what looked to be quite a worn pair of handcuffs linked around a hole through the middle.

Renji's eyes widened when he felt cold metal on his wrist and heard the latch of the handcuff slide closed.

"Byakuya!" Renji growled as he became officially trapped. His arm was hanging above him and he knew even if nothing else happened, which he was sure it would, all the blood rushing from his limb would not be pleasant either.

Renji tugged on the handcuff to confirm that it was truly locked tight. And of course it was.

"You bastard, just what are you planning on doing now!" Renji growled. "You know I wouldn't be able to run from you anyways!" He snarled; very pissed off at being visibly trapped.

"Naughty men need to be punished Abarai-kun" was Byakuya's only calm explanation. Renji watched with intent as the darker haired man walked to a bed side table and his eyes widened yet again with a mix of shock and horror as he watched Byakuya pull several things that were very unwanted from that very small looking drawer. Whips, chains, and questionably shaped objects were all carted over to where Renji was chained to the wall and set down on a nearby shelf.

"So, let's get you all prepared then shall we?" Byakuya teased,

The infuriating calm tone completely returning to his voice.

* * *

=D please reviewwww! Next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow or the next yay! Viva bleach! (P.S I'm only on episdoe 113 now...so if things have happened that I dont know about...obviously I cant include them here DX)

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	2. A Rough Night

I tried to make this chapter a little better written than the first one, I probably could go back and make it better but I'm getting so much yaoi inspiration right now that I need to get all the stories out before the ideas fade DX It's the smex that counts right ;D

**CHAPTER 2: A Rough Night**

* * *

Renji glared with all his strength towards his captor. He never expected Byakuya to do anything like this before, but then he probably should have. He started to wiggle his arm again and started to gather reiatsu to cast a spell spell to try and break through the handcuff.

"Now, now Abarai, we can't have you be trying to do things like that can we? Besides, these cuffs are made of a special metal that is un-phased by such weak spells. But just to be cautious-" Byakuya approached the red head with a separate pair of cuffs and secured his other hand to another pole pulled from the wall, rendering both of Renji's arms useless and dangling.

The spikey red head wiggled both of his arms, rage making his entire body hot.

"Byakuya!" He screamed, unable to make a threat or defend himself. "You fucker! Let me out!" He continued to shout, despite the fact he knew it would do nothing.

"Such strong words Abarai" Byakuya said, taken a back a little and he approached Renji once again.

"Listen pet-" he smirked as his lips were dangerously close to Renji's own "I don't know what you're so worried about. I figured you might like a little rough play. Maybe I'm right…I don't think you'll be able to respond to me anyways."

And before he knew it a round ball was being fitted into his mouth. Straps secured it around the back of his head and he heard a click of a latch before Byakuya was finished.

Cries of anger and swearing were all muted by the gag.

Byakuya backed up a step, drawing his sword.

Renji's eyes went wide.

"Don't look so alarmed Renji" Byakuya almost chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you" He reassured. Although coming from his lips, you could never be so sure he was being serious. The fact that a blindfold was now being added to his array of captive toys was not helping. He tried to move his head back and forth but it seemed the gag that secured around his head also clipped to the back of the wall, making it so he could hardly move his head at all.

Renji began to sweat as the tip of the sword was pressed close to his throat and his eyes quickly darted down to Byakuya's face which was now placed very close to his own once again.

"Senbonzakura" he whispered against Renji's soft skin and Renji's mind went into a panic. He began to weakly cry out in opposition but nothing was heard. He cursed the gag in his mouth. If it wasn't secured to his head maybe he would have been able to push it out, guess that's why Byakuya didn't _'play_' with weak toys.

He squinted his eyes shut in fear as his entire body tensed. The room went silent before the sound of knives sounded out and he heard the shear ripping of fabric. He felt his shirt being torn to bits, hanging off him in tiny pieces, stained a bit with blood that was leaking slowly from a few small cuts.

* * *

Zaraki was busy playing a quick game of tag with Yachiru when he suddenly froze in place.

"Ken-chan! You're it! Why did you stop dummy?" Yachiru whined as she smacked Kenpachi in the leg and hopped up onto his back, her eyes fixating upwards.

They could both feel the Reiatsu of their two familiar comrades.

"Abarai…and Byakuya hn?" he tilted his head towards the 6th division's rooms where he was sure the source of the strong energy was located.

"They've ruined our little game Yachiru, do you mind catching up with this later? I'm sure you can find someone else to play with for now."

"Wah Ken-chan, you always leave me for the others! You better bring me a lollypop!" Yachiru pouted.

"We'll see about that" Ken muttered, hardly paying attention to his vice captain right now, his entire focus was being placed on the fact that he felt a strong reiatsu radiating from that building.

Yachiru jumped off of his shoulders and before he could look back she was gone.

The huge man smirked and with the jingle of a bell Zaraki had also disappeared from place. He had jumped up onto the balcony and stood in front of Kuchiki Taichou's door.

"_It doesn't sound like they're fighting"_ He thought, disappointed of course. "_Well I'll just have to find out what's going on."_

As soon as he was about to knock on the door he felt the power of Senbonzakura and decided to just shove in unannounced.

Well that's an unexpected sight.

* * *

Renji heard someone open the door and felt Byakuya release his technique. Sweat and panic flooded through the red head as he knew they were caught by someone. He was hoping it was someone understanding and someone who may be able to get him out of this mess; someone who would at least take pity that his shirt had just been sliced to shards.

He heard the visitor come closer and felt Byakuya move away from him, his body almost missing the warmth. Renji squinted his hardest to try and see through the blindfold but it was no use.

He tried to calm himself, he didn't need to see to know, he just needed to be sane enough to sense the other person. He took deep breaths in and out and calmed his racing heart.

That reiatsu…it couldn't be. That would just be the cruellest of all fates...

"Byakuya,-"

That voice, it was. Zaraki Kenpachi. The last person he would have wanted to burst in on this incident. He would have gritted his teeth if he could. The fact that he looked so weak and vulnerable in front of this powerful captain…he would never live it down.

"What exactly is going on here…" Kenpachi continued; intrigue rather than disgust clearly marked his words.

Guess he wasn't going to be rescued after all.

"Abarai-san was being defiant and I decided he needed to be punished." Byakuya answered cautiously.

"Oh really now" Kenpachi laughed.

"I suppose you sensed my reiatsu when I released my senbonzakura…I need to be more careful it appears." Byakuya said, almost to himself.

Renji was getting angry, he didn't really want to be acknowledged but he was clearly being ignored, left chained to a wall. He wriggled in his chains and let out a muffled call.

"My my, I can see what you mean Byakuya, not very compliant is he?" Kenpachi taunted as he turned from Byakuya and began to approach Renji.

He felt those calloused fingers stroke along his face and he tried jerked his head away.

"Maybe you're just not being hard enough on him" Kenpachi spoke solidly as he gripped Renji's chin in his huge hand, placing his other against his chest.

"Am I right to assume Abarai-san didn't do this to his own shirt?" Kenpachi said, laughing once again.

There was a pause and suddenly a smirk spread across the Zaraki's face. He pieced things together.

"I must applaud you Kuchiki, using your zanpakuto's powers for this-" Renji felt Zaraki's hands grab some of the torn fabric in his hands. "Innovative really, I bet you scared the shit outta him" He laughed and smacked Renji on the shoulder. A muffled _umfh_ could be heard from behind the gag.

"So, what? Am I invited or are you gonna kick me out now?" Zarakai smirked.

"MMH!?" Came from behind Renji's gag.

Sex with Byakuya he could handle that. Rough sex with Byakuya, that was pushing it. Rough treatment from Byakuya and the man who wanted to fight everyone he saw!? This was going to be…

"Join?" Byakuya pondered. "I suppose I don't see it as a bad idea. But this will be done my way Zaraki." He said sternly.

Zaraki chuckled deeply but said nothing in reply.

"So then, where we were?" Byakuya asked; approaching Renji as the other captain slowly backed off. "I have to say Abarai, you look much better with your shirt like that, but I think you would look much better without the rest of those clothes."

Byakuya reached for his sword but Kenpachi interjected.

"Can I intervene? I feel like releasing some energy." Kenpachi said darkly.

Renji gulped.

Without waiting for a response from Byakuya, Kenpachi stepped in front of Renji and took a hold of the rim of his jeans. Without any strain at all, he tore and the pants ripped down the front, the remains of pant legs dangling at Renji's feet.

"Fancy tricks work, but look, he'll be fucking shaking now." Kenpachi taunted, he'd felt Renji's body tense as soon as he'd stepped near the red headed man. He thrived off of the fear.

"So your goal is to terrify him then? Don't scar him Kenpachi, he is going to have to look us in the eye again once this is over." Byakuya cautioned.

Kenpachi grunted, reluctant to follow any rules pertaining to this little encounter. As Byakuya pushed him out of the way to begin adjusting the handcuffs, tightening them, Kenpachi admired the buldge showing under Renji's tight underwear. He licked he lips in anticipation.

Renji hissed as the hard metal dug into his semi-numb wrists, making them burn and making him squirm against the wall. Byakuya smiled sadistically and unclipped the tie on the back of the gag, allowing Renji's head to move freely.

"Zaraki, warm him up for me" Byakuya commanded.

"For you hm?" Kenpachi mumbled, but he had no complaints with the order…for now.

"Renji" He breathed into the other's ear. "You better like it hard boy, or you're gonna be in for a rough night."

* * *

TADA! Sorry guys more suspence! The next chapter will have smex goodness though I promise! I've already started writing it too :)

Thanks for such a good responce to this story! It made me so happy :D Please review more guys! You all make my day and it's encouraging to know I'm writing for you :D

LOVE YOU ALLLL!


	3. Preparation

Sorry for the wait guys, here in Canada it was thanksgiving :D Happy Thanksgiving to all you Canadians \m/

Anyways, here begins the smex! There will be a chapter (or 2, hopefully just 1) after this one, so don't worry there's even more to come :D

**CHAPTER 3: Preparation **

* * *

Zaraki smirked and bit down on Renji's collarbone; eliciting a small moan of pain from the other. A rough hand was suddenly gripping his chest, rubbing at a slowly hardening nipple.

He had to admit that a little roughness was welcomed every once and awhile. He'd just have to enjoy the small stuff before these men decided to wreak havoc on his more intimate parts.

A few more nips and bites were placed on Renji`s neck and the fingers on his nipple began to press more firmly, twisting and flicking lightly as they went along. It didn`t last for long though, and soon Renji felt Zaraki move away from his neck. He was sure there were already plenty of marks left just waiting to tell the world about this encounter.

"Kuchiki may try to cut me up if I remove your little blindfold" Zaraki started, running his finger across the thick black fabric. "But I think I may just take my chances" He smirked before moving his hands to the back of Renji's head and hastily undoing the cloth; not caring if some hair got pulled in the process.

"Zaraki! Did I not tell you this would be done my way?" Byakuya called from across the room, still fiddling with a few things over near the bed.

"Calm yourself Byakuya, I just wanted to see the expressions on his face as this begins to get a little more interesting." The sadistic intention coming off of those words was almost terrifying.

Renji blinked a few times as light returned to his world but he didn't want to look at Zaraki. This was just so embarrassing. He flushed pink and turned his head away from the powerful captain.

Zaraki decided to stop being 'gentle' with Renji's nipple and twisted it rather hard. Another muffled cry came from the red head.

"That sounded like a moan Renji" Zaraki taunted, and he moved his hand to squeeze the bulge Renji was sporting. His other hand reaching up to grab Renji`s face for the second time that night and forced Renji to look him right in the eyes.

Renji jumped a bit at the grope, it was hard to be relaxed under such circumstances. His face flushed crimson as he was made to stare right into Zaraki Taichou's intimidating face; although only one eye was visible, he could see evil intent lurking in the backdrop of that piercing orb.

Kenpachi massaged Renji through his underwear, teasing him and never going under the fabric. He smirked as he watched Renji's face. He was still trying to shift his eyes away, to not look at any part of Zaraki.

"Look at me Renji" he growled. He wanted to watch the redhead as he began to die from teasing pleasure. But if Renji couldn't even look at him now, he could only imagine how difficult this night would be. He tightened his grip on Renji's face, putting more pressure on his other hand as well; eliciting a small moan from the red head and he felt Renji's member hardening slightly.

Kenpachi lowered his head a little, making sure his eyes were level with Renji's.

"Listen Abarai, this is obviously going to happen whether you want it to or not. I don't know what shit you've done with Byakuya in the past but clearly you could still work around him without feeling awkward or showing any signs of it to anyone else. Not saying I'll forget about this when it's over" Zaraki paused, smirking. "I mean look at you, no denying you're a nice catch." He said roughly as he dragged a finger nail down Renji's chest, letting it trace around his abs and when it met the waist band of his underwear, Zaraki let it slip in just the slightest bit. Renji squirmed. "However, I'm not going to go bragging to the world that I fucked Abarai Renji senseless or anything even remotely close to that. Who am I gonna tell? Yachiru? I don't think so. So loosen up would ya, enjoy yourself, we both have a very good feeling that you like it rough." Zaraki ended by letting his hand slip lower into Renji's underwear, slowly pushing them down as he went.

Renji's breathing was speeding up; he couldn't deny that some of this was feeling good and he was being teased out of his mind from the slow pace that Zaraki's hand was dipping into his underwear. The captain's powerful presence was more arousing than expected.

He did sort of like the roughness, but not when it got scary. If he didn't loosen up, he was sure he would be treated rougher than was necessary. He tried to take a deep breath around his gag and just as he was about to make eye contact with the taichou for real this time, he felt his underwear fall to his ankles and his almost completely hard length being gripped in that powerful hand. His eyes almost rolled backwards and they shut. He heard Zaraki chuckle.

"Now-" Renji felt warm breath in his ear and he shuttered. "This is how this is going to work" Zaraki began to explain. His grip on Renji had loosened a bit and he was lazily stroking him. Renji felt the strong presence that had been standing over him shrink, and as he opened his eyes to see what had happened, he felt a warm and moist tongue flick over his need. He shuttered and let out a small moan.

Zaraki looked up at the red head from his crouching position on the ground, Renji's cock still in his firm grip. "I'm gonna suck you off, and none of that pussy stuff you're probably used to. But if you make any noise, I can't promise that I won't be tempted to bite." Zaraki smirked widely and almost laughed to himself.

Renji couldn't admit that he'd been given too many blowjobs in the past. Excluding his times with Ichigo, he'd always been assumed the uke, which didn't seem to get many favours at all.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong warm mouth engulfing his length, Zaraki moved slowly, but he inched Renji in until he was bumping the back of his throat. Only then did Zaraki close his mouth and apply some wetness and suction. Renji let out a small sound on his exhale and he shuttered.

Zaraki let his teeth graze against Renji and he felt him stiffen, remembering Zaraki's warning about not making noise.

He sucked and rolled his large tongue around Renji, his hands on the red heads hips were clenched and he could feel Renji squirming about, trying to stay silent. This was going to be one unforgettable night.

A few more sucks and Zaraki released Renji from his mouth only to hear Renji audibly release a held breath of worry. Zaraki smirked once again and he swiftly took all of Renji back into his mouth, not stopping like last time, but he swallowed and took Renji down into his throat.

Renji whimpered, but Zaraki was feeling generous, he knew how amazing this must feel and Renji was doing a pretty good job at being as silent as possible. He sucked more, rubbing his tongue against the large vein on the underside of Renji's length as he swallowed multiple times, allowing his throat muscles to massage the head. He hummed and the vibrations from his deep voice sent a shiver up Renji's spine.

Renji's fists had clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white; a contrast against the bright red of his tortured wrists. He bucked slightly into Zaraki's mouth, knowing this was the best treatment his cock was going to get all night.

Zaraki's teeth lightly grazed the underside of his length and he let out a small sound. They pressed into him harder, and despite what he'd expected, it felt…amazing. Wasn't this supposed to hurt? Zaraki sucked particularly hard and he moaned again, feeling the teeth scrape at him again. He let his head lull back against the wall at the amazing sensations.

Zaraki smirked; Renji had told him exactly what he'd wanted to know. That he _was_ kinky enough to like rough treatment. The thoughts running through Kenpachi's mind would have terrified anyone.

Renji let out a gasp as he was released from the sweet confinement of Zaraki's throat and his cock, now dripping wet with saliva and leaking with pre-cum, was exposed to the cold air.

Renji was panting and his eyes searched the room to see what Kenpachi was up to now. He was grabbing something from that shelf where Byakuya had set all of those toys earlier. Nerves began to rack his body again.

Kenpachi stood back in front of him, bending down to lick at the shell of his ear. He moaned and Zaraki bit. So it applies for other things too? Renji shuttered.

"Who would have thought you would be so fucking _kinky_ Renji" Zaraki said, pleased with the outcome of this situation.

Kenpachi uncapped the lube he had picked up from the shelf; he coated one of his large fingers and prodded at Renji's tight hole. Renji tensed but Zaraki's finger slipped in despite his discomfort. He neglected to lube his second finger but slowly pushed it in alongside the first one anyways.

This was unbelievably painful already. Renji had been fucked plenty of times, not that he wanted to admit it, but he was used to things up his ass. If Zaraki's fingers were this huge, he could only imagine…

Zaraki scissored his fingers and wiggled them, trying to get Renji used to the intrusion. He softly brushed that sweet spot inside of the red head and head a muffled moan from behind the ball gag.

"Not just yet" Zaraki whispered into Renji's ear, and he removed his fingers. In another second Renji felt something different down there. It must be a toy of some sort. When Zaraki switched something on and it began to vibrate those suspicions were confirmed. The small pill shaped vibrator was pushed against Renji multiple times before it was slipped in. The vibrations made him cry out quite loudly and Zaraki biting down hard on his neck only intensified the scream.

"You better not be hurting him Zaraki!" Byakuya called from across the room. Whatever he was doing over there was requiring some intense preparation and Zaraki was very excited to find out what it was.

"Quite the opposite Kuchiki, this boy is pretty kinky" Zaraki growled, he was becoming very aroused himself.

Byakuya laughed loud enough for them to hear. "You better control yourself too then" he chuckled, unsure whether the other captain had heard him or not. This was going to be very interesting and he hoped Zaraki would move quicker with whatever he was doing.

Renji's knees were buckling. His arms had already almost completely lost feeling and his shoulders were tired. His length was aching and he was whimpering in pleasure from the vibrations of the small toy.

"Byakuya, can I undo his arm cuffs for a few minutes. I'll put him back after." Kenpachi asked half coherently, his mind was becoming focused on his own arousal steadily growing beneath his uniform.

"I suppose, just make sure you do put him back" Byakuya threatened. They were both talking about Renji like he was a possession. He would have protested if he was in his right mind.

"Mmm where are the keys?" Zaraki called.

"Hanging from that shelf" Byakuya pointed to the shelf where all the toys had been set.

"Got'cha" Zaraki confirmed as he grabbed the set of small keys and released Renji's arms.

They tingled as the blood rushed back. Renji rolled his shoulders as much as he could to try and loosen some of the pain. He'd have to find someone to massage him later. Hopefully he would be able to face Ichigo after this. His wrists were raw from being trapped in those cuffs for so long. He would have some explaining to do. His jaw would be sore too. Great.

Before Renji could relax, he felt Zaraki's hand on his shoulder and the other between his legs, slowly pulling the bullet vibrator out of his ass. As it passed the tight muscle ring right before it exited, Renji's knees buckled from pleasure; probably why Zaraki had gripped his shoulder.

"All loosened up now Abarai?" Zaraki asked, his voice deeper from his arousal. Renji shuttered at the power of Zaraki's voice and lightly shook his head up and down.

"Good." Zaraki reached up to the shelf and brought down a rather intimidating looking toy. Renji was not a stranger to anal beads; however these ones looked…different. The beads increased in size as it got to the base and the 2 largest had small rubber spikes attached. It attached to something that was being held in Zaraki's closed hand.

Zaraki smirked and reached the toy between Renji's legs to his ass. He rubbed the small ball around; collecting lube left there from the bullet and then slowly pushed it in. It felt good. Renji couldn't tell him, so he decided to show it. He constricted his muscles to draw the string in further, pulling the second ball in himself.

"I see you're liking this Abarai" Zaraki growled, clearly turned on himself, and he bent down to nip at Renji's ear again. Renji moaned through the gag as he felt the second last ball being pushed into his ass. He was tightening up again; this ball was big and not lubricated at all. Zaraki pushed it in and Renji felt the small spikes massaging him. It wasn't bad either. The last ball was pushed in rather painfully and Renji was visibly tensing.

Zaraki ignored Renji's apparent discomfort. He slowly tugged the first 2 balls out.

"Pull them back in" Zaraki growled forcefully against Renji's earlobe. He wasn't asking he was commanding.

Renji shuttered and tried his best to pull the 2 large beads back into his ass. One of the smaller ones grazed his prostate and his eyes almost fluttered closed.

"Does it feel good Abarai?" Kenpachi almost teased as he saw the look on Renji's face. He took the small part that was still in his hand and flicked it on. The balls began to vibrate. Renji's legs gave out as he moaned loudly and fell to his knees.

He looked up. Kenpachi was standing in front of him; looking down on him with that sadistic look. He undid Renji's gag.

Renji tensed. He knew what was coming.

"Zaraki!" Byakuya yelled.

"_Unh_, fuck off Byakuya, I fucking said I'd put him back" Kenpachi growled and he threw the gag to the floor.

Byakuya tch'ed and turned back to what he was doing.

Kenpachi grabbed a handful of Renji's ponytail, making sure he had full control of the redheads movements.

"Since you decided to let your legs give out, we might as well make use of this situation." Kenpachi threatened as he began to undo his pants. Renji gulped. Kenpachi pulled his fully hardened length from his pants. It was huge. He hesitated for a moment but apparently that wasn't allowed.

"Suck Abarai" Kenpachi commanded as he shoved Renji's mouth onto the tip of his cock and pushed in.

Renji's mouth was aching from the gag, and now he had to blow something this huge. He didn't know if he could do it. It was clear Zaraki was losing control though and he wasn't about to be sympathetic towards his little red head.

* * *

Byakuya had finally finished preparing the bed setup. He made sure to put toys around where they would be accessible, he attached cuffs to the 4 posts and made arrangements that would accommodate all of their needs.

He looked over to see Kenpachi almost abusing Renji, shoving his cock into his little playthings mouth. Well…he was glad he wasn`t Renji, as expected, Zaraki was huge. Byakuya let his sadistic side break free and the sight infront of him was completely arousing. He wasn't about to stop anything. He sat on the bed and freed his own cock from his underwear. He stroked himself lazily, watching the scene unfold.

* * *

Zaraki thrust into that wet mouth mouth, not caring if Renji was prepared to do anything, he would do it all himself. He fucked Renji's mouth until Renji almost gagged. Then he stopped.

"Abarai, you better do something or I'm gonna stop caring that you have a gag reflex."

Renji looked alarmed and immediately started to lick and suck on Zaraki's huge length. He put as much pressure as he could, and on a whim he let his teeth scrape against Zaraki just as Zaraki had done to him. The hand in his hair tightened and Zaraki let out a small deep moan.

Renji tried to keep up with the pace as Zaraki thrust into his mouth over and over. He could taste pre-cum seeping from the captain's overly hard length and Zaraki pulled out from his mouth. There was no way he was going to cum this early in the activities.

Renji coughed and was panting. Kenpachi took a moment to compose himself. He was painfully hard but for now, he tucked himself back into his pants.

"Stand up Abarai" He commanded, and he grabbed Renji by the shoulder and helped him back to his feet. Renji leaned against the wall, saliva dripping from his lips and his eyes were half closed.

Zaraki couldn't help himself but slam Renji further against the wall and crush his lips with a powerful kiss. There was no questioning who was in control here, and the spent Renji allowed Zaraki to shove his tongue into his mouth. The captain tasted good and he moaned into the rough kiss. His hands moved unsurely to sit on the captains hips and when he did so Zaraki growled and intensified the kiss even more. Kenpachi was rough but he could feel some passion, even some caring in the taichou's kiss.

Zaraki broke away and kept his mouth near Renji's ear. He could feel Renji's mouth was in the same position next to him and his hot panting breath was driving Zaraki mad. He reached his hand down to the vibrating balls still in Renji's ass and he began to pull them in and out and a fast speed. Renji moaned freely, mouth now freed from the confines of a gag.

"Z-zaraki, I-" Renji moaned as the rubber slid against his prostate.

Byakuya would kill him if he let Renji cum. He stopped pulling the beads and switched the vibration off. Zaraki pulled a ring from the shelf and slid it over Renji's strained cock. It was tight and had beads positioned around it. Renji whined. He wanted release so badly.

Zaraki yanked the beads from Renji's ass in one swift pull and Renji almost screamed out. His cock burned slightly, the ring denying him release but he knew if it hadn't been there he would have cum. Zaraki moved away to grab something else from the shelf.

He returned his head to its resting position near Renji's ear.

"I'm gonna stretch you until you scream" Zaraki whispered into Renji's ear.

Renji's legs almost gave out again. He thought he would regret this night but now…he was hoping he could maybe come back to this captain another time. Renji eyed the toy; a butt plug. At least it _looked_ small…

Zaraki made sure to put some lube on it before lining it up with Renji's abused hole. He slowly slid it in. The plug got larger gradually and Renji felt his hole being stretched to an unpleasant level. When Zaraki felt the strain he was causing, he pulled the plug out slowly and slid it back in, warming Renji up once again.

He removed it fully for a moment, taking the time to replace Renji's gag; which by him was very unwelcomed, and he snapped Renji's wrists back into the handcuffs. Renji growled in protest.

"Ready?" Zaraki growled and Renji's fingers dug into his strong forearms as he positioned the plug back at Renji's entrance and shoved it all the way in. Renji's insides burned from the stretch. He screamed.

Byakuya groaned as he pushed himself back into his pants and walked across the room to stand beside Zaraki.

"Stretching him nice and good I see Zaraki" Byakuya started, a sadistic tone Renji had never heard falling from his words.

"How about, we finish this up over on the bed"

* * *

Muahaha

I hope you all like it! Zaraki is pretty awesome ;D and Renji makes a nice uke doesn't he :3 I think he does :3

PLEASE REVIEWWWW I feel so special when you guys do! I promise I'll put lots more smex in the next chapter if I get lots of encouragement ;D so review away!

love you guys ^0^


	4. Oh You're Such a Tease!

Sorry this one took a little longer to get out guys, but I've been a little unmotivated lately. So I decided to drag it out another chapter ;D ENJOY!

**fCHAPTER 4: Oh You're Such a Tease!**

* * *

"How about, we finish this up over on the bed"

Zaraki grunted and stepped aside, giving Byakuya room to toy with Renji until he got him over onto the bed. Byakuya reached up onto that mysterious shelf, pulling off yet another toy.

Renji thought everything up until now was humiliating enough, but now…Byakuya was wasting no time hooking a black collar around his slender neck, a metal linked chain attached to it which was secured in the taichou's firm grasp.

Renji's head hung in defeat as a small blush crept over his face, was it strange that he didn't care what Byakuya thought of him, but he didn't want to look like this in front of Zaraki? He didn't realize that he valued the other taichou's opinion in the least before this incident.

Byakuya slipped the chain's strap around his wrist and reached up to unhook Renji from his handcuffs. His wrists were raw enough to start bleeding and Byakuya almost felt bad for his little toy until he saw the evil smirk plastered across Zaraki's face. He didn't even want to know what that man was thinking about. Probably something that would scar them all.

Once Renji's arms were limp and hanging free, Byakuya tugged on the chain and Renji lurched forward, being slowly dragged towards the bed that looked oh-so-inviting compared to standing against a hard cold wall for however long had passed.

He felt like a prisoner with this collar on though, he did think it was a perfect uke accessory, he just wouldn't admit to being one himself. He'd have to buy one for Ichigo, if he ever forgave him after this night. Thankfully he was ripped from the terrible thought of how to face his true lover by a rough push to his back, sending him leaning over the bed.

"Are you just being lazy Abarai or are you really intending on teasing us further with such a nice view?" Zaraki taunted.

Perhaps he was just being lazy, his torso was bent over the bed while his feet were still planted on the ground; giving both captains what he figured was much too nice of a view of his perfect ass, complete with the colourful green plug's end that was still inside of him.

"Let's continue where we left off?" Zaraki asked, waiting for Byakuya's permission.

"Of course" Byakuya confirmed deeply. He moved to reach into the bedside table that he had been rummaging through earlier and pulled out a slightly more interesting looking plug and, unfortunately for Renji, another pair of cuffs. Byakuya did really feel pity when he looked at Renji's wrists, so he made sure to pick out a pair wrapped in fur. The plug was handed to Zaraki whose questioning gaze quickly turned into a devilish smirk.

Of course Renji couldn't see what was going on, his head was buried in the bed sheets, awaiting what was to come next as well as running scenarios of talking to Ichigo through his head. He just needed to be honest with him. Of course absolutely none of this night was his idea and he was sure that with the people involved Ichigo would believe him. It's not like he had ever mentioned liking his wrists being cut raw or scratches and hickeys being plastered all over him. Because he really didn't. Ichigo had to believe him.

Byakuya grabbed one of Renji's wrists and the red head let out a muffled groan of pain. It felt like he'd just been stabbed with a burning piece of metal. It would be weeks before these healed. He groaned in annoyance as he felt his other arm being pulled around his back to meet with the first, the handcuffs being sealed around them. At least he felt they were wrapped in something soft; though that didn't completely stop the pain.

Effectively being trapped again, it would be very difficult to get up out of this position from the bed, and he's sure that's what his captors had intended by cuffing him yet again.

Renji watched as Byakuya slipped the collar's chain off of his wrist and over one of the bedposts. He felt one of the taichou's fingers run along his neck, down his back and along the curve of his ass. He shuddered, it was getting cold. He was enjoying the light caresses of Byakuya's soothing fingers until that soft and graceful hand was replaced by the firm large palm of Zaraki pressing against the center of his back, almost keeping him down in place.

Zaraki leaned over Renji's soft body, moulding himself to the curve of his back and placing his mouth close to Renji's ear.

"I haven't taken back my '_promise'_ Abarai" Zaraki growled and moved a hand down to grab the plug in Renji's ass.

Renji almost whimpered at the powerful presence looming over him, and the end of the butt plug being stretched against his opening. Sure his inside was stretched, but that tight ring of muscle was not going to be happy about the large end of the plug passing out again.

The captains words flashed back into his head once more; _"I'm gonna stretch you until you scream". _He shuddered.

Zaraki tugged slowly, painfully, pulling the plug from the tight heat it had been engulfed in. It passed slowly and as the large end pushed against him a burning sensation ripped through his body. If the cock ring wasn't still secure around him he was sure his hard on would have been long gone. He let out a small scream as the plug was finally freed from inside of him and he suddenly felt very empty and cold.

His hole pulsed with the intakes of his breath and Zaraki groaned at the sight.

"Zaraki, if you aren't happy with the one you're holding, feel free to go look through that drawer, and grab some lube, I don't want him bleeding all over my sheets." Byakuya said casually, as if that was the only reason he didn't want to rip Renji's ass apart.

This was turning into a very dangerous situation.

Zaraki smiled that evil smile once more and turned to look through the drawer. Finding out about how kinky Renji and Byakuya were made Kenpachi extremely curious about all the other people who he thought were harmless and innocent. He'd have to walk in on people more often.

* * *

"Renji…" Byakuya whispered into the others ear. It was a gentle and warm caress of air, soothing the red head.

Renji looked so absolutely vulnerable. His cheeks flushed, fine strands of hair sticking to the edges of his face from sweat, his back curved and his ass was sticking into the air the slightest bit. His tattoos made him look so exotic; so perfect.

Byakuya slowly moved behind him, moving over the black designs that defined the other with a slim finger. He let his nail trace the patterns, letting it slip lower and lower until it lined up with that puckered hole. Zaraki had indeed done a very good job so far. His finger slipped right in and he heard his red head let out a soft moan. He would have to remove that gag before the night was done, he missed those delicious sounds.

He let his finger lazily rock in and out of Renji's hole at a bored pace and he bent down over Renji's lean back, letting his tongue run over the black tattoos.

Renji squirmed. He'd forgotten how powerful Byakuya's gentle touches could really be.

A few gentle strokes to his prostate began to melt the pain that he should have been feeling. He just wasn't cut out for this rough shit. Not as rough as Kenpachi wished it to be.

Just as a warm feeling was beginning to build up inside of him, Byakuya was removing his finger and moving away; the once warm saliva on his back being made cold by the cool air in the room.

* * *

f

"Have you found what you need Zaraki?" Byakuya questioned, walking over closer to the other captain; leaving Renji stranded on the bed.

"You two are just full of surprises aren't you Kuchiki. No one would guess you had all this shit in here." Zaraki chuckled as he held up a much larger, but much more gradual, deep purple plug.

"Well…I really can't think of anything to defend myself" Byakuya almost chuckled as he looked over his shoulder to Renji.

He turned his gaze back to Zaraki and was met with the force of the other captain's lips on his own. He hadn't expected Zaraki to have any interest in himself, but he supposed knowing his partners had kink turned Kenpachi on like nothing else.

Zaraki easily dominated him, his tongue massaging Byakuya's mouth eagerly. He'd never once in his life imagined he would be kissed by Zaraki Kenpachi. It wasn't bad. In fact, once Byakuya had gotten a hold of himself, he kissed back with all the power he could muster.

The kiss was broken with a snarl from Kenpachi, his eagerness to fuck _something_ was killing him.

"Let's finish this up now" He growled as he approached Renji.

"You forgot the lube didn't you" Byakuya said as he swiftly grabbed a bottle and rushed over to squirt some onto Renji before he was terrorized by the massive man standing over him.

Renji stiffened as the cold substance hit the warmth of his skin.

"Don't break him" Byakuya cautioned before he jumped up onto the bed and sat in front of his pet.

Renji tried to relax his muscles as he felt the cold rounded tip of the newest plug being shoved agonizingly slow into him. The eager and frustrated aura flooded from Zaraki's very being and was creating a very tense atmosphere.

Zaraki licked his lips as he felt Renji stretching again. He could almost feel the tension being created on the toy around his own incredibly hard length. He focused on shoving the toy into a trembling Renji and as soon as it got half way in; stretching him enough to cause no room between Renji's walls and the side of the toy, Zaraki left it hanging there.

"If that falls out Abarai, I won't be going gentle on you anymore tonight." He threatened as he moved back a step.

This far into the nights activities, Zaraki felt he was much too overdressed. He stripped off his own captain's jacket and pants, leaving him wearing absolutely nothing; a sight to behold.

There was no doubting that Zaraki was hot, possibly in his own unique way. His figure was as good as any of the other captains; a nice set of abs, toned hip muscles ect, ect, and without all of that clothing he didn't seem as gigantic as before.

Byakuya caught on and stripped of his own jacket; exposing milky white perfect skin. He stood from the bed to take his pants off as well, sporting a hard on just as much as the other two. He couldn't help but let very small blush take control of his face as Zaraki stared him down. He adverted his eyes. Kenpachi was not taking control of this night.

"Abarai looks like he's having trouble keeping that toy in place Zaraki" Byakuya drawled out his words, gracefully sitting back in front of Renji.

"Mmh!" Renji grunted in agreement.

Kenpachi let out a small grunt as he put his palm against the base of the toy, and without warning, shoved it all the way into the red head.

Renji screamed out, his world spinning momentarily at the blinding white pain. If he wasn't bleeding down there yet, he would be very surprised.

Kenpachi drew the toy out a few inches before slamming it back in, repeating the motion until Renji's screams became dull whines. Tears were forming at the side of his eyes and his head drooped to rest on Byakuya's leg. He looked up at the graceful man, he was regretting ever wanting to go further with Kenpachi and felt like he needed to be saved.

"Renji…" Byakuya muttered. Those slender pale hands were coming around the back of his head, undoing the gag and letting his jaw relax. He was thankful and tried to smile through a wince of pain as the toy was shoved into him once again.

"Kenpachi, go get a bigger one. I undid the gag, I'm sure you're dying to hear him scream." Renji's eyes widened. His last hope had just been taken away. He could picture the smirk spread across Zaraki's face.

He felt Kenpachi leave his side for a moment, plug remaining in his ass. For these few moments that it wasn't being pounded into him, he was forced to concentrate on the pain. His eyes winced closed, and as his jaw clenched, his muscles burned from being stretched open for so long.

Byakuya moved some of Renji's damp hair from his eyes, smiling down at him. But that smile wasn't full of affection, how could it be when those usually calm eyes were now almost cloudy with lust.

Kenpachi returned with what Renji hoped to be the last toy shoved up his ass that night. He definitely wasn't going to be able to walk. Ever again.

Zaraki began to pull the plug slowly from Renji's ass, and as the last inch popped out, Renji felt his hole clench around the empty space inside of him. He relaxed just as Kenpachi hesitated for a moment and then decided to slam the plug back into him one last time.

Renji's scream filled the room. The first one he'd been able to let out without a gag in his way. Were both of these captains' sadists or what? At the sound, Zaraki's hand came to painfully grasp his hip. He knew it was taking all of his self control not to just pound into Renji that second. Byakuya was no better. His cock visibly twitched at the sound of the cry and his hand shot out to grab the entirety of Renji's ponytail.

Kenpachi squirted a generous amount of lube onto him. Thank god. He was in too much pain to even curse them for being such powerhouses.

The tip of the toy was pushed against his hole once again. This one felt considerably larger. He braced himself for the pain and when it didn't come he was a little confused. He felt the tip leave his entrance and before he knew it he was being flipped over onto his back in the center of the bed; his hands being crushed behind his back. He wiggled uncomfortably.

For the first time in awhile he could see what Zaraki was doing. When had he taken his clothes off? He stared at Zaraki's naked form, not able to stop himself. Kenpachi smirked.

"Byakuya, care to show me what you were setting up here for so long?" Kenpachi asked; his voice had dropped so low in arousal that Renji was almost surprised when he spoke.

Byakuya turned to stare down at Renji, who had almost been thrown at his head when Kenpachi flipped him over. He rolled Renji over and undid his handcuffs, throwing them to the floor.

Kenpachi watched as Byakuya rose from the bed and pulled a cord from every bed post, each with tension, making the cords want to pull back into their coils, and each with a handcuff attached to the end. Renji had no choice but to have both ankles and wrists trapped in cuffs that were putting pressure on his limbs. His arms and legs were forced open.

"And-" Byakuya begun as he disappeared into another room for a moment before returning with something wrapped in a cloth.

"Nn?" Kenpachi grunted impatiently.

Byakuya un-wrapped the cloth to reveal a very fancy looking glass dildo. It had small nibs spaced evenly throughout the entire body and it had a bulb shape towards the beginning.

"I-is that a bong?" Renji asked in disbelief.

Byakuya just rolled his eyes.

"If you say another stupid thing like that I may have to put that gag back in Abarai" Byakuya threatened towards the stupid comment.

"Set that one aside for now, we'll use it after."

Kenpachi set the rather large toy on the ground beside the bed as Byakuya climbed back onto it in between Renji's legs.

The redhead was trying to lift his head to see what was going on down in-between his spread legs. All he could see was Byakuya holding the weird looking thing, and his strained cock. This much pressure can't be healthy.

He laid his head back, deciding trying to see was futile. He heard the familiar uncapping of a lube bottle and soon felt Byakuya's gentle fingers smoothing the cold liquid over his abused entrance. Byakuya's fingers slipped in and out of Renji for a moment, coating the inside muscle with lube as well before he felt the tip of the glass dildo being pressed against him.

It felt weird…it was…warm?

It slipped in easily and it filled him with warmth. His tense muscles relaxed as the smooth texture and warm temperature soothed him. He let a small moan escape as it slid all the way in and Byakuya began to slowly drag it back out; the nubs brushing against that sweet spot inside of him. The pleasure was building up once again and he would have squirmed in pleasure if his limbs weren't tied down.

Byakuya propped himself up on his knees, not stopping the motions of his hand. His crawled over his uke; a cat like grace evident in his movement. He leaned his head down next to Renji's ear, hot breath caressing him as the dildo continued to slide in and out. Byakuya's arm was stretched down between himself and Renji, brushing their needs as it moved slowly and causing him to turn himself in such a way that exposed his toned muscles even more.

"Renji, I missed this" he breathed as he planted a firm kiss on the redhead's lips.

Renji's eyes were closed in pleasure and he allowed Byakuya's lips to gently massage his own before his mouth was pried open and their tongues mingled. A string of saliva trailed between their mouths as Byakuya pulled away and bent down to lazily lick at one of Renji's nipples.

Zaraki groaned from his position beside the bed. _This was definitely much better than porn._

"Byakuya" he grumbled in frustration. He couldn't believe how Byakuya was still managing to take this slow.

Byakuya just retracted his position over Renji and knelt back between his legs. Renji whimpered in protest.

Byakuya continued to pull the glass dildo in and out, twisting it as he went. He wanted to take Renji into his mouth and suck on his pulsing length but if he brought Renji too close to orgasm it would hurt more than feel good with that ring on him.

The dildo struck his prostate and he saw Renji's cock twitch violently. The red head cried out, what would have been a scream of pleasure was mixed with the agony of not being able to cum.

Byakuya stopped and pulled the dildo out. He didn't want to cause Renji much more pain than necessary, although judging by the hungry look on Zaraki's face he may not have much control over that matter.

Renji felt the soft slick glass being pulled from him and heard Kenpachi moving to pick up the other plug from the ground. It was huge. He didn't think they'd stretched him that much…maybe they hadn't…yet.

Instead of moving off of the bed to make room for Kenpachi, Byakuya moved up on top of Renji to sit on his chest.

"Let's have a little more fun before this is all over Abarai" Byakuya smirked.

* * *

MORE FUN TIMES? WOO? :3 Final sex scene will hopefully be next chapter, but don't you guys want me to write even more anyways ;D

anywayssss please review! I'm starting to lose a bit of intrest for this so if you want me to finish please drop me a little comment DX; Lots of you that even put this on watch didn't review last chapter. Makes me sad T^T

ANYWAYS AGAIN! I LOVE YOU ALL! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!


	5. Sweet Release

IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT YOU GUYS! I'm not abandoning this! Don't worry :) And thank you all for your reviews! The reason I took so long to post this is I've been pretty sick .

If you care to know the details of sickness read here: Basically 5 months ago my jaw locked on the right side and hasn't unlocked since then, this makes eating very difficult . so I was taking lots of advil and then the other week I visited an oral surgeon and he perscribed intense ibuprofin pills to help the pain and try and heal it, well all that Ibuprofin wore away the protective lining in my stomach making it so that every time I ate anything I felt extremly nauseous. This isnt THAT bad except I also have an extrem fear of vomiting .; so I ate only small ammounts of saltine crackers for 4 days, and found it is possible to lose 5 pounds in 4 days if you're constantly starving . I couldn't even sit up for 2 days without feeling sick. I guess thats what stomach acid does. I'm recovering now, almost able to eat a full meal as the layer does grow back on its own. However I went to school on friday and since I was so weak and malnourished (^^;) I got a cold. So yesterday I was still sick, hungry and now had almost a fever. Terrible stuff . today I'm much better though and so

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 5: Sweet Release**

* * *

Byakuya's slender hand grabbed the chain of the collar that was still securely attached around Renji's neck. He inched himself further forward on the red heads chest until he was sitting almost on the others collarbone.

He brought his hand up to trace the tattoos on Renji's face. He looked so exotic with those black markings; it's as if he wanted to further accentuate the curves and strong bones in his face, and the muscles that he seemed to dawn proudly; as he should. Byakuya traced the black lines, admiring the strength in his cheeks.

His touch seemed gentle, but Renji felt like Byakuya was going to break into his skin at any moment. He was also trying to deal with the newfound pressure crushing his chest as well as Zaraki, who had climbed onto the end of the bed and begun to tease his entrance once again with whatever that _thing_ was.

'_How could such a small looking man be so heavy!'_ Renji thought and cursed his lungs inability to function properly.

His eyes clenched, trying to breathe under the weight, he could feel Byakuya repositioning himself and when he managed to re-open them he was faced with the inviting sight of Byakuya's fully hard length.

He'd always admired Byakuya, and _everything_ about him, including the fact that even his dick seemed attractive and graceful. It bent slightly in an upwards curve but hung low enough to fully jut itself from his body. Of course the pale skin on his face was just as pale and perfect down there. Ignoring the fuzzy black hairs that surrounded it and darkened base Renji would have to say it was about ideal. Longer than the average but not long enough to rip him to shreds, yeah, he had to admit he loved Byakuya naked.

He was snapped out of his slight admiration by a hard tug to the chain, forcing his head upwards. "I'm sure you know what to do" Byakuya drawled as he pressed his length closer to his vice-captains swollen lips, letting the small amount of saliva that had gathered there moisten the tip.

Renji let a small blush creep over his face. Unlike with Kenpachi, he wasn't definitely wasn't scared of blowing Byakuya, of course he'd done it, and he loved it, and of course that fact was added to the list of things he would never admit.

His strong tongue darted out to lick timidly at the swollen pink tip, the taichou let out a small moan in response. He must have been dying; having to wait almost this entire night for someone to touch him.

Byakuya tugged the chain harder, wrapping a length of it around his wrist to give it no slack. Renji's head was being forced upwards and although it was uncomfortable, the look on his captain's face was worth it. It was rare that anyone could make Kuchiki Byakuya feel any emotion at all, let alone show it. As Renji took him further into his hot wet mouth, Byakuya's head tilted back and his eyes slid closed. His breathing was becoming audible as Renji began to apply suction and bob his head as best he could given his current position.

He hesitated for a moment as he felt the tip of the dildo press slowly into him. He figured Kenpachi had been watching this lovely show they were putting on and that's why he wasn't being torn apart yet. He continued to suck and lick on Byakuya, rolling his tongue around his now very warm length, both men relishing in the captains moans and pants.

"Renji-" Byakuya begun, his voice becoming more powerful and rough, "deeper" he all but growled; pleasure causing him to lose some control.

Renji reluctantly stopped for a second and noticed the annoyance that flashed across the taichou's face as he freed his mouth of his captain's length.

"I-I can't lift my head high enough …" Renji trailed off, he hated complying and sounding like some submissive toy but he really couldn't push his neck any higher and he knew the taichou might try and force him if he hadn't spoken up.

Byakuya let a look of frustration flash across his face as he reached up -letting his muscular torso cover Renji's view of anything else- and undid both of the handcuffs that were straining Renji's arms and forcing his chest to the bed. The bed posts creaked slightly as the pressure was lifted off of them.

Renji moved his arms a bit and rolled them as best he could while lying down, they were stiff and his wrists were burning. It seemed once the source of the pain was removed they began to burn even worse.

"Byakuya, tha-" Renji began until the collar chain was jerked up violently and Byakuya shoved himself into his mouth. He had no time to listen to his fukutaichou's useless thank-yous. The redhead almost gagged as Byakuya bumped against his throat but tried his best to keep up and keep going from where he left off.

"Heh" Kenpachi smirked as he was allowed a glimpse of Byakuya's rough side. He'd have to find a chance to coax that out for himself possibly another day. He wondered if Byakuya had ever had anyone inside of his perfect pale ass. The thought that he could be the first to tear that pretty boy apart made his cock twitch in excitement.

He began to slowly shove the dildo further into Renji who was instinctively clenching around it despite already being so stretched. Kenpachi twisted it slowly as it slid further and further in. His hand was tightening around the hard plastic of the toy; he was getting to the point where he could hardly control himself. He was trying to go slowly for Renji's sake. He didn't truly want to damage the small redhead…although screams of pain were welcomed. But, he himself had never had anything shoved up his ass, he could image it may be painful, especially if you had several things that were as big as the toy he was holding up there now in only a few hours time.

After what felt like 10 hours of slowly pushing that dildo into Renji, it finally slid all the way in and Renji's muscles clenched around the slim division between the big end inside of him and the wide end sticking out preventing the toy from becoming lost.

Kenpachi relaxed for a moment, trying to control himself as much as possible. He let his hands slide down to cup Renji's ass and as he squeezed he heard a muffled moan from the red head, and, in turn a moan from Byakuya as the vibrations in Renji`s throat sent shivers up his cock.

Kenpachi kept his rough hands on Renji's round ass, squeezing and massaging. The silence in the room was only being broken by pants and fast breathing from Byakuya, and the occasional suction sound from Renji. He had to say this was truly a delicious sight. He also had a perfect view of Byakuya's smooth ass that was shifting slightly from time to time as he tried hard not to buck into Renji's mouth.

His rough hand moved back to the toy and pulled it back out rather harshly, causing Renji to almost scream from the burn he felt. Kenpachi shoved the toy back in and pulled it out, repeating this process until the groans of pain and twisting of his body died into soft moans that were being muffled by the other captains length.

Byakuya was losing himself. Renji was keeping quite a fast pace despite that something was causing him to scream and write beneath him. That sight only turned him on further. His grip tightened around the red heads hair; some strands were falling from his ponytail. He looked so perfectly wanton.

Renji's pain seemed to be turning to pleasure and as his uke moaned Byakuya couldn't help but begin to thrust up into his mouth. Byakuya's head was tilting back slightly and his breathing had become fast.

He was so desperate for release, but he didn't want the night to end.

"_I have to pull away" _Byakuya commanded to himself. He shoved his cock as far as he could back into that tight heat, bumping against Renji's throat and causing the redhead to gag again before he stopped his movements.

"R-Renji, stop" Byakuya forced his words out. His nether regions felt betrayed by his ability to still think logically. His cock was aching with the will to cum as he guided Renji's mouth off of him. He had to control himself for a little bit longer.

The red head gasped for air as his mouth was freed. His head fell back onto the bed and as Kenpachi moved the plug back into him another time he let out a soft moan as he moved one of his arms to sit on his forehead, pushing some of his fallen hair back. Saliva and pre-cum stained his lips and chin as he lay panting on the bed.

Byakuya shifted to the side and let himself fall to the bed beside Renji, his head almost touching the others; his own breathing just as laboured; his cock glistening and pulsing.

Zaraki watched both of them. How could two men as powerful as them manage to look like complete sluts? He let a low rumble that resembled a growl slip from his chest and he shifted forward to hover over both of them.

"All tired out are we?" he mocked as he reached down to grasp Byakuya's length. Byakuya gasped and his body betrayed him as he moaned when Kenpachi began to slowly pump him. With his other free hand, Kenpachi reached down to keep moving the plug in and out of Renji.

Both men were now moaning under his control and pre-cum was beginning to leak from the head of his strained cock as he watched them squirm.

Renji turned his head to stare at Byakuya whose eyes were lidded with lust and a bit of fatigue. He was too tired to smile but he gladly complied as Byakuya inched his head closer, brought his hand up to grasp Renji's head, and pulled him into a messy kiss. Their tongues tangled and explored each other, not even bothering to keep them inside of their mouths. Strings of saliva connected their lips every time either of them pulled back, only to smash together again a second later.

Byakuya slid his tongue against the underside of Renji's and the red head let out a moan. He moved in to bite down on Byakuya's lip and the taichou bucked into Zaraki's touch, his own hand shooting out to grab some of Renji's hair and pull him closer. Their tongues danced and you could tell they had explored each other before, both knowing what stunts to pull to make the other stir on the bed in pleasure and greed of wanting more.

Kenpachi growled above them, these two were too much. He was done with self control. God, He'd never wanted to fuck someone harder in his life. He moved to unclip the shackles still keeping Renji's legs pinned to the bed; leaving the two to finish up what they were doing.

Renji felt his legs being freed and the plug being removed from his ass. He heard it clunk on the ground somewhere pretty far from the bed. He was suddenly being ripped away from Byakuya's warm mouth and was flipped onto his knees. He didn't even have a moment to comprehend what had happened before Kenpachi slammed into him.

* * *

_How could he still be so tight_

* * *

A scream tore through the room. Kenpachi felt as big as he looked and Renji was being filled more than he ever had been before, almost to the point that it was uncomfortable.

Kenpachi was too gone to care about Renji's comfort and wasted no time setting a very fast pace; his deep moans made Renji's body shake. Those huge rough hands were quickly beginning to leave bruises on his hips as he was forcefully pulled back to meet with Kenpachi on every thrust.

Byakuya had sat up; he undid Renji's hair tie, letting that beautiful red hair fall down to cover Renji's face in a veil as he was continuously rocked forward. His hair flew wildly as his slim body was jerked forward and thin pieces stuck to his forehead covered in thin sheen of sweat. His screams had turned into moans and Byakuya was sure if he didn't remove that cock ring there would be some serious side effects.

He reached down under the red head and undid the ring, slipping it off with ease. Renji groaned at the feeling of freedom and his cock twitched at the pleasure Zaraki was causing him.

Kenpachi shifted and pulled one of Renji's hips up further, causing his next thrust to hit that sweet spot inside of him. Renji was going to cum any second.

Byakuya was feeling left out. This display in front of him was certainly not boring but he was just being left to watch. They both looked so amazing; beads of sweat forming on Renji's face and neck, capturing more of his hair and trapping it to his skin. And Zaraki's muscles were rippling with every powerful thrust he made into their uke. His power shook Byakuya and he felt a shiver run up his arms and spine. Renji must be dying to cum.

Without a second of hesitation, Byakuya scooted down underneath of Renji's chest, rising and falling with ragged breaths, and put his mouth around his strained cock. He missed the taste and how it felt so hard and warm it was against his own tongue. Zaraki's movements were causing Renji to thrust forward into Byakuya's mouth and as Renji's moans sped up, Byakuya tasted pre cum leaking into his mouth.

Just as Byakuya was getting a hang of the pace, Zaraki pulled all the way out and slammed all the way back in. Renji let out a strained scream and he came forcefully into Byakuya's mouth; the captain swallowing every drop. Zaraki felt Renji's muscles tighten around him and with one last thrust he came as well.

Byakuya moved gracefully out from underneath Renji around to where Kenpachi was still riding out his orgasm; his head tilted back in pleasure still jerking into Renji's exhausted body. His hands were still gripping Renji's hips, but not like Renji noticed the pain when it was being mixed with so much pleasure.

Renji's arms were sore and his wrists gave out, allowing him to fall to his elbows. Zaraki slowly pulled himself from Renji's ass. His tight hole was pulsing and Zaraki's cum was slowly dripping out. Just as Renji was about to turn around and lay down, he felt hands being placed back onto his hips. His eyes clenched closed as he felt Byakuya slowly sliding into him.

The captain's head fell back in pleasure from the ecstasy that instantly engulfed him. Renji was already all slippery inside from Zaraki's seed and lube and Renji's muscles were still rhythmically clenching from the aftershock of his orgasm; the rippling effects massaging Bykuya's cock. Since Renji was already prepared he wasted no time in pounding forcefully into that vice of pulsing warmth. Byakuya's muscles rippled as he strained himself to pound into Renji as fast and hard as he could; eliciting delicious weak moans and screams from the worn out red head. His cock was still dripping and tender from orgasm and his senses were being overloaded.

Zaraki moved off to the side, enjoying the show that was yet again being performed in front of him. His wilting cock was soon becoming hard again as Byakuya's pants turned to controlled moans and sweat began to drip off the sides of Renji's face and neck.

Byakuya had no thoughts swirling through his mind other than how amazing this felt, how he had missed his pet's tight and willing ass, sticking up in the air just for his taking. And he took him, and as Renji's muscles rippled it sent shockwaves of pleasure up his spine. But he wouldn't give in and let his control falter just because he had been denied release for countless hours. He had his pride and he would make Renji scream again before his own pleasure could take over. He reached his hand down to grasp Renji's cock which was half hard again. His thrusts slowed but became more powerful; slamming into the gasping man underneath of him every few seconds, his hand grasping the others cock but not moving the slightest.

Renji jerked at the strong contact to his very sensitive cock, but with the pleasure being delivered to him he once again quickly became fully hard, a sharp moan spilling from deep in his chest every time Byakuya's hard, smooth cock sent him forward with the force of another delicious thrust inside.

"Beg for me" Byakuya commanded, regaining more control of his emotions as he slowed himself. Renji's eyes squeezed shut in defiance, Byakuya was wrong if he thought there was any way he would be beginning anyone for anything else tonight.

"Renji" Byakuya's voice stood firm as his thrusts became shallow and his movements almost ceased. Renji groaned in frustration and tried to bounce himself backwards, trying to fuck himself on Byakuya because that was as close to begging as he was gonna get. His movements stopped when Byakuya forcefully tugged on his hair. He winced but couldn't help the small moan from slipping out.

He felt Byakuya's cock twitch inside of him and his toned body lean in to cover his back. Hot breath tickled his ear. "You really are a slut Abarai, why didn't you ever mentioned you had all these kinks?" intrigue threatening to slip out from behind the annoyance shown in Byakuya's tone. He emphasized his point by tugging on some more of Renji's silky long red hair. Kenpachi's hand moved to stroke his re-hardened cock as Renji let out a throaty moan.

With his hand in Renji's hair still firmly tugging his head back and straining his neck, Byakuya pulled himself out and shoved Renji forward so that he was pushed towards the bed. Before Renji could regain the little composure he had left or even defend himself Byakuya had sat down and drawn Renji forward to slam back down onto his cock. He lay back as Renji readjusted himself.

"Ride me Renji" he purred gently in contrast to the powerful grip on his hip that would leave him no choice but to obey. He couldn't deny that it felt good anyways and this way he supposed he had even more control.

His back was to his taichou and so he couldn't see the pleasured expression that Byakuya finally let break onto his face. Renji couldn't see him; he was free to let himself go. All he had to do was lie here and make sure Renji and himself both got the pleasure they were seeking.

Renji began to bounce on Byakuya, a hand guiding his hip up and down, his hair bouncing and covering the pleasured expression that was also painted on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his eyes were clenched. All he wanted to focus on was the feeling of that hard strong cock sliding in and out and in and out.

His moans became persistent and the burn in his thighs only intensified the pleasure, he bounced faster and slammed himself harder down feeling his ass collide with Byakuya's strong hip bones. He was about to slam down again when Byakuya thrust hard upwards, slamming into his prostate.

"FUCK!" Renji screamed between frantic pants. He began to bounce even harder, his breathing was rapid, and his moans were harmonized by the cries of pleasure from Byakuya. He didn't think he'd ever heard the other man express himself so much.

Kenpachi groaned; he wanted back in on this. This was hot; he wished he'd brought a camera or something, although Byakuya would certainly try his hand at assassination if he ever tried to film him. The first trace of pre-cum began to seep from Zaraki for the second time that night as he began to stroke himself at a quickened pace.

"Renji" Byakuya cried out as Renji shifted his angle a bit and his muscles squeezed Byakuya in a new way. Both men had lost control of themselves. Byakuya's hands were grasping Renji's hips, guiding him down hard onto his cock and even their harmony of moans couldn't drown out the sound of skin colliding with skin.

Kenpachi was torn; he really wanted to take that ass for a second time. He could just get himself off to this but what fun is that? He doubted he'd ever get a chance like this again. He closed his eyes to think but all he could focus on were Byakuya's moans and Renji's harsh breathing, the sound of his ass slamming onto Byakuya's pale skin and the slick sounds of lube and cum all smearing together. The fact that he couldn't come up with anything because of distraction made him _positive_ that he had to do something. He got up and moved to sit himself in front of Renji who made no move to even acknowledge the huge taichou's presence. He was too lost in his pleasure.

"Abarai" Kenpachi spoke, deciding to make himself known if he wasn't going to be noticed.

"Nnn?" Renji groaned, not slowing his pace at all.

Kenpachi brought a hand to his shoulder and shoved him down, preventing him from bouncing back up another time. Byakuya's eyes snapped open and a very annoyed expression flashed across his face almost immediately.

"Kenpachi-"

"Don't get all fucking hot headed now, just wait a sec" Kenpachi growled. "Renji, turn around."

Renji also had a look of annoyance on his face that looked menacing from underneath all that tussled hair. But, he did as he was told and spun himself on Byakuya so that he was facing his captain. Byakuya reached up a hand and Renji leaned himself down to engage in another kiss with him, ignoring Kenpachi once again. If they couldn't fuck they could do this in the mean time.

Kenpachi smirked. Renji's ass was bent, bending Byakuya's cock forward, showing how it strained against his stretched hole. He wasted no time grabbing lube from the bottom of the bed and smearing a great deal onto himself. He put some on his fingers and rubbed it onto the connection point of Byakuya's length and Renji's hole. They both felt it and their kiss was broken, but before Renji could come up, Kenpachi's hand was on his back holding him in his current position. His eyes went wide as he felt the tip of Kenpachi's cock pressing against him with Byakuya already inside.

"K-Kenpachi! 'The fuck are you doing?" Renji said, panic clearly evident in his voice.

"Renji, this is going to make you scream in pain and pleasure, don't worry your little ass off, someone like you…you'll love it."

Byakuya was waiting patiently for something to happen, he didn't care anymore, he really didn't. He just wanted to cum.

Renji winced and grabbed onto Byakuya's shoulders as he felt Kenpachi's tip entering him. This was impossible, there was no way. His ass was already burning and it felt like it was going to be ripped to pieces. He was being stretched beyond what he thought was possible and all that lube and all that preparation may not even be enough to stop this pain.

Kenpachi pushed in further so that his own cock was beginning to slide in alongside Byakuya's inside of Renji. It was a strange feeling and the slow movement was making Byakuya impatient. He had to admit he'd never done anything like this before. Judging by the vice grip Renji was putting on his shoulders it wasn't all that pleasant for him either.

As Kenpachi thrust the last way in, Renji screamed. Someone had to have heard that. A scream of pure pain as he felt he was being ripped in half. Kenpachi just smirked again and began to slowly move, his body positioned above Renji's causing him to be sandwiched in-between the two captains.

"Byakuya, move" Kenpachi insisted as he started to slide himself slowly in and out.

Like Byakuya was going to obey an order given to him from Zaraki. In any other situation he would have turned his back but he was very curious as to how this would feel. There was pressure on his cock and everything really felt amazing. Renji's warm soft muscled wall on one side and Zaraki's hard pulsing length sliding against the other. It was good…really good. Byakuya thrust upwards, hitting Renji's prostate, causing him to scream again. He was overwhelmed by everything.

Stars spun in front of Renji's eyes as his cock strained against Byakuya's stomach.

Both captains alternated thrusting inside of him, they were both in ecstasy, heads thrown back, moans spilling rapidly from both.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Renji choked out rhymically as his prostate was hit and his ass was torn further as the captains thrust deeper inside of him. The blinding white of pain and pleasure blinded his vision, so he shut his eyes. Kenpachi jerked forward hard causing both other men to scream. Byakuya wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

His thrusts became more rapid, he wanted release, it was building up. He could feel the fire pooling inside of him. The tightness surrounding him was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Renji's tight grip on his shoulders was making him tense; sweat was dripping from his face, and from Renji's face onto his chest. The panting of his vice captain above him, screaming and cursing, how he was being shoved forward on every thrust from Kenpachi, was pure heaven. Oh and the look on his face-

"Ah-Ahh" Byakuya moaned as he felt his release about to spill.

Kenpachi groaned as Byakuya begun to thrust at a frantic pace. Renji screamed and Byakuya felt that fire erupt from deep inside of him.

"Renji!" he screamed as his seed shot up into Renji's insides, splashing heat and stickiness, creating even more lube between his cock and Zaraki's.

"Shit" Kenpachi cursed as his fingers dug into Renji's sides and he couldn't hold himself back any longer either. He thrust hard and felt Byakuya squirting a huge load into that space they were both inside. He lost control. His own heat spilled from inside as he too shot his load into Renji's willing ass.

Renji was moaning and screaming himself; the pain had all melted into overwhelming pleasure as he felt the friction of two cocks inside of him. And when he felt the cum of two people squirting with such force into him, his body convulsed in a powerful orgasm and he came hard onto Byakuya's chest only moments later.

Stars completely blinded his vision as he collapsed onto Byakuya's sweaty heaving chest. Zaraki managed to pull himself out and fall backwards to sit instead of crushing the fragile two underneath of him. He was panting himself, that was a workout and he was ready to crash after cuming twice in such a short amount of time.

Byakuya felt lube and cum seeping out of Renji and trailing down his cock. He used his last bit of strength to push Renji to the side and pull out, letting the red head fall to lie beside him.

The room finally fell silent except for heavy breathing from all 3 of them. No one could move, no one wanted to move. Kenpachi had already stretched out at the top of the bed and closed his eyes, not even bothering to cover up. Byakuya wrapped an arm around Renji and nudged his head into his chest. Poor guy will be sore for days.

Renji's vision was blurred; he was still overwhelmed, and now being pulled to lie on Byakuya's chest. He could feel things seeping from his ass. His ring of muscle was still pulsing and he felt too stretched. It was uncomfortable to say the least. He didn't know how many different things were seeping from him, staining Byakuya's bed sheets. He was hoping it was a mix of cum and lube but he couldn't be positive that blood wasn't staining the mixture pink. He was too tired to think. Byakuya's breathing was becoming normal again and the rhymical rise and fall of his chest was calming.

The room smelled heavily of sex and sweat, and it was probably at least 10 degrees hotter in the very secluded area. There would be a lot to clean up as soon as the 3 men woke from the sleep that had taken them all under its spell.

* * *

Ah it was so long! Did you enjoy it? I neglected all the homework I need to catch up on from msising 4 days of school to write this ;D hope you thought it was worth it!

Next chapter is the last. What do you think will happen when those 3 wake up with their hormones taken care of :P I wonder XD Also Renji confronts Ichigo! DUH DUH DUH!

PLEASE REVIEW MORE GUYS!

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. A Proposal

THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST CHAPTER! It got too long XD so the next will be the last for sure guys!~ And sorry for the long wait . I'll try and squeeze the last one out quicker!

**CHAPTER 6: A Proposal**

* * *

"Ichigo please! You have to understand I didn't really want any of this to happen!"

"Really!? You said _really_! That means you're **lying** you jackass!"

"NO! T-that's not what I meant!" Renji screamed as he dodged a butter knife that stuck into the wall behind his shoulder.

"Sure it isn't! I should have known you would be the kind of guy I couldn't trust! This whole fucking thing is a mistake!"

"Ichigo, PLEASE! Just listen to me!" Renji pleaded. This was going nowhere and if he didn't choose his words carefully he was going to end up ruining everything he had.

* * *

Kenpachi stirred, how long had he been sleeping for? He was a bit stiff but that was a given considering he was stretched out across a bed in the wrong direction that caused his feet to stick off the end. Was it morning already? His eyes blinked open to stare at the plain ceiling as he gathered his thoughts. As his senses came to he could hear the steady breathing of the two who were still soundly asleep; heads close to the foot of the bed and legs curled into each other as to not kick Kenpachi in the ribs or hips. He would have laid there longer but now that the fun was over he felt like he should at least put some pants on.

He tipped himself forward; ignoring the pain of sore muscles as he rocked upwards, trying to keep the bed and atmosphere as still as possible. He stood and walked to the opposite side of the bed where his pants were still sitting underneath his captains jacket, wrinkled and in a pile just where he had left them when he had stripped the previous night.

He rustled through them, pulling the pants from underneath and letting the jacket flop off to the side. He tugged them on with ease and wiggled a bit to get them sitting properly. As he was about to bend down to pick up his jacket he noticed the faces of the sleeping men. They looked so peaceful and satisfied.

That is, until Renji's eyebrows furrowed and he rustled in Byakuya's arms. It was ruining the nice scene. Kenpachi wasn't one for peace and quiet but this…this was a special case. He peeled his eyes from them and picked up his jacket before walking back to the other side of the bed and pulling the fallen covers back up over Renji's chest.

The red head was mumbling quietly and caused Kenpachi to take a step back from the bed as the redheads wrist twitched suddenly and his arm slunk up to grip one of Byakuya's perfectly pale and toned triceps. Kenpachi held his breath for a moment. He had wanted to get out of here before either of those two woke up but it seemed he may not be so lucky. He tore his eyes off of them opened his jacket; slipping it on hastily and reaching up to adjust the collar.

He was about to land his first -silent-as-possible footstep towards the door when he was stopped in his tracks.

"Trying to sneak out even before saying goodbye are you?" Byakuya's silky voice broke the stiff silence and Kenpachi's shoulders tensed.

'_Shit'_ He thought as he stopped trying to walk quietly and turned to face Byakuya. He seemed to be perfect even in the early hours of the morning; voice as powerful as ever, not a hair out of place and no sign that he had been sleeping moments ago showed on his now stoic face.

His arm had moved from Renji's grasp to wrap itself around the sleeping red head protectively. It's funny to think that if Kenpachi had seen Byakuya walk with his arm around the other man the day before yesterday he would have definitely stopped in his tracks.

He let a smirk spread across his face once again as Byakuya captured his full attention He noticed the blanket draping off of the others waist; exposing his perfect thigh and barely hiding his crotch.

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of person who needed meaningless goodbyes Kuchiki" he laughed quietly, still not wanting to wake the red head who had seemed to stop wriggling around in sleep.

He took a step closer to the bed once again.

"Not like I'm really saying goodbye though am I?" His voice rose in questioning.

"What do you mean by that Zaraki?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the other man's cryptic retort. He eyed Kenpachi as best as he could from their current positions as the other man lowered himself so that his mouth was almost touching Byakuya's ear on the unoccupied side of his body.

"Did you think you'd be getting rid of me after last night? I've only gotten a lick of what you can really do Byakuya, you and I both know that." Byakuya let a small smirk creep onto his face.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Zaraki" He didn't let the devilish smirk influence the flat tone of his words as he spoke.

Any other person would have jerked in surprise as one of Kenpachi's fingers moved down to draw a line on Byakuya's milky exposed thigh.

"If you think I'm leaving this without getting a full taste of your perfect ass you better think again Kuchiki" Zaraki drawled beside his ear; a husky tone to his voice before he withdrew his head and stood back up again.

Byakuya just let out a small chuckle. He knew how to work someone up; sexually or just to piss the hell outta you. Either way Byakuya was manipulative. The sly bastard. Zaraki smirked but scoffed inside that Byakuya thought he was joking.

"Go ahead and tend to your little pet there, seems he's been havin' nightmares or something." Zaraki said as he approached the door, opening and closing it gently as to not wake Renji and with that, he was gone. Byakuya was alone with Renji at last, although the man was going to be in very bad shape when he woke up; physically and mentally.

He shifted with the redhead in his arms, causing the blanket to cover that thigh that was exposed not even a moment ago. Did Kenpachi really mean what he said? Because he knew he could have some fun with this man…and if Renji was still planning on leaving…well after what they'd done to him he knew he couldn't stop him.

He couldn't live sexually deprived for long despite how his exterior showed otherwise. No sex was like a slow torture and at least if he could wrap his finger around Kenpachi he would have someone who could really rough him up.

The place on his thigh where Kenpachi had dragged his finger across prickled with goose bumps.

He knew Kenpachi could play his games, he could make him feel good, torture him if needed and he knew he would be forced to submit, forced to his knees and fucked harder and better than he ever had been before…

Renji stirred and ripped Byakuya from his thoughts. He cursed Kenpachi for fuelling his already flowing hormones this early in the morning. He let his eyes drift closed and let out a frustrated sigh as he willed his quickly growing erection to go down. His hand moved from Renji's shoulder to play with a strand of his long red hair; admiring the softness and trying to soothe the other within his dreams.

Renji almost whimpered in his sleep and Byakuya felt a tug on his conscious. He still cared greatly for the red head and felt wounded that he wasn't able to calm him.

Renji hissed and Byakuya let his eyes wander down to Renji's face; his eyebrows drawn and his mouth twisted in a pained frown. Byakuya thought he was still asleep until he let one eye crack open slowly, letting his gaze meet with those hard dark eyes that were staring back at him.

It took him a minute to realize that that nightmare had simply been a dream and that he was still here and lying safe within Byakuya's arms; if you could even call that safe. He blinked a few times, trying to rid his head of those swirling thoughts and went to stretch. His legs extended and a searing white shot up his spine.

His eyes clenched shut and he immediately relaxed his legs. The hiss that escaped his lips alerted Byakuya and his hand gracefully reached up to run itself through the red heads tousled locks to try and further sooth the man.

Renji decided that moving was very unwanted at the moment and all of the memories of the previous night flooded back into his mind that was no longer hazed with sleep. His eyes remained clenched; not because of the dull pain aching in his lower spine, ass and wrists but because of the dream he knew was going to become a reality. He didn't want to lose Ichigo. Fuck…he was so stupid to have done this. He brought his hands up to shield himself from the light as he placed his flat palms against his eyes.

"Renji…" Byakuya broke the silence with the silk of his voice. Renji's middle and index finger split apart to let his eye peak at the beautiful face that belonged to his current captor.

"Bya…kuya…"Renji mumbled. His voice was tired and rough. "I can't…move" he said sheepishly, his downturned mouth turning up into a small smile as he tried to be optimistic. He did have to admit that he was very warm and comfortable despite his head being at the foot of the bed without a pillow.

Byakuya kept stroking the others hair; breaking his eye contact to turn his head and stare straight at the headboard of the bed.

"We should get you cleaned up Renji…I'm sure the in-between of your legs isn't all too pleasant at the moment…"

Renji blushed at the comment; it seemed indifferent from Byakuya's tone but he knew the other wouldn't want him to stay uncomfortable for too long. He moved onto his elbows, preparing his mind for the pain he might experience as he began to sit up. He let out another uncomfortable hiss as more pain shot through his wrists from the pressure he was exerting on them. As he jerked himself up to relieve that pressure another shot of pain shot through him and made his spine go ridged.

Byakuya's eyes softened at the obvious discomfort that the other was experiencing and he moved to sit up as well; placing his warm hand on the other's chilled shoulder. Renji turned his head to look at him; his face looked twisted, trying to mask the pain he was feeling to ease his captain's conscious. There was really no need.

Byakuya moved to get up, his muscles flexing as he allowed himself to stretch. He was still a bit hard, but he was facing away from the red head and he figured it wouldn't be a problem anyways. All men experienced this morning hardness sometimes anyways...

Renji's eyes swept across the other man's naked backside; he would have been aroused if it weren't for all of this pain. He groaned. It wasn't worth it. He was going to be sore for day after fucking day for a good long while.

Byakuya left his side for a moment, disappearing into another room. Renji heard the running of a sink for several minutes and the clinking of several unknown objects. He was surprised when the other returned with a glass of water in one hand; his other fist closed.

"Here, you'll be needing this" A fake smile spread onto his face as he tried to humour the redhead. His closed palm opened to reveal a rather large round pill which appeared to be, or at least he hoped it was, a painkiller.

"Thanks" Renji gladly accepted the offer and quickly downed the pill; the water softening the gruffness in his voice that the morning had caused.

"I'll have to put these sheets in the wash now…I assume you'll be alright there for a few minutes before I can bring you another blanket." Byakuya stated as he began to pull the sheets and blankets off of the bed. He noted the various lube and cum stains. Would they even come out? He might as well just get a whole new set. Maybe something silky and maybe some black…

Renji simply nodded his head and closed his eyes, he was feeling a little chilled but all this mental stress was making every other sense feel clouded and completely unimportant. Thoughts of Ichigo entered his mind again once Byakuya had left the room. He couldn't let that dream become a reality he just couldn't. After last night he realized how much he really needed Ichigo. How he needed some passion and love in his sex-capades instead of just lust filled violence.

He brought his wrists up in front of his face and cracked his eyes open to look at them. It hurt to see the light…They were swollen and red, cuts and bruises made it look like his flesh was about to rot off. His eyes clenched shut once again at the sight of himself. He had plenty of kiss marks all over, various bruises and teeth marks…the thought of facing Ichigo like this was really too painful to handle.

He felt a warm hand lightly touch his shoulder and he opened his eyes to look at his captain.

"Let's get you into the shower"

"T-taichou…" Renji's eyes cast downwards as his cheeks flushed. He couldn't move and he knew it. He was being forced to show weakness in front of the man he admired the most. Byakuya's lithe finger stroked under his down turned chin and dragged his face up.

"Don't be ashamed Renji. I know very well that after last night you can barely move." He bent down slightly and scooped Renji carefully into his arms.

"T-taichou!"

"I've already prepared your bath. Don't let it get cold now" Byakuya's voice showed no hint of emotion as he began to walk with Renji; bridal style, in his arms. He opened a screen door that led to the bathroom. It was beautiful really. Black tiles lined the floor while the white walls were painted with an intricate pattern of winding pastel purple roses with black thorny stems. Several Katana were displayed on the walls however the large bathtub was clearly the focus of the room. The black claw foot tub was perfectly polished and shimmered under the water that was inside of it.

"It will sting Abarai" Byakuya cautioned as he lowered himself and in turn lowered Renji into the tub. The red head hissed as the warm water pricked his skin. A shiver ran up his spine and his cuts began to sting. His ass throbbed as his body tensed but he tried his best to relax.

Byakuya moved away from him and lit an inscent that was sitting on the marble topped sink counter. It smelled of vanilla and lavender.

"I'll leave you to bathe Abarai, make sure you get yourself cleaned up. Those painkillers should begin to work soon and the warm water will sooth you."

Byakuya turned to leave after gently tossing the match into a small black woven waste bin.

"Taic-Byakuya…" Renji said softly. Byakuya paused and turned his head back to face his vice-captain.

"I know you probably don't care but…can I talk with..to you…about something?" Renji drew circles on the surface of the water; his eyes staring intently at them as he spoke.

Byakuya didn't reply but simply walked further back into the bathroom and took a seat on a dark metal chair that was placed beside the sink. He focused his gaze on Renji; waiting.

"Kuchiki Taichou…what should…how can I talk to Ichigo?" His eyes were still downcast.

"Abarai, I don't think-"

"Taichou! I'm serious. I need advice. I need your help." Renji finally made eye contact. His voice became stronger despite how his confidence was continuously dropping under the cold gaze of his captain.

Byakuya stood and Renji was afraid he was going to get his ass kicked. Instead he walked to the head of the tub and dragged a footstool that was sitting in the corner forward to sit on. His hand contrasted against the silky black of the tub as he dipped it in and let water pool in his palm. He lifted it out slowly and brought it up to let the the warm liquid pour over Renji's shoulders.

"Abarai" Byakuya began to speak; repeating the action of gently pouring water over Renji's stiff shoulders. "I will try and console you as best as I can. However you know very well that it's you that I want. Helping you win over another man is not in my best interest…but you're happiness is in my best interest and I can't push aside the will to make you happy."

Renji listened intently to his captains words. It was interesting to hear the captain speak his thoughts so freely. The water cascading down his sore shoulders was definitely helping to soothe him as well.

"If I knew Ichigo at all I may be able to offer better advice. However I know next to nothing about that boy and absolutely nothing about his emotional stature besides that he does have a temper. I believe you know that too…is that making you nervous Renji?" Byakuya mused through his thoughts out loud and began to let water fall higher over Renji; wetting his hair slightly.

"One of many things Taichou…" Renji spoke almost sadly.

"If you could wet your hair Renji-" Byakuya gave a slight push on his shoulder signalling that he should sink into the water. He reached for a shampoo bottle as those red locks slowly slid underneath into the blackness of the tub. When he came up for air Byakuya put a hand back on his shoulder to steady him and squeezed a small amount of shampoo onto the top of his head.

Renji's eyes slid closed as Byakuya's skilled fingers began to work the shampoo into a lather.

"Now then…if I were in your situation Abarai…I believe I would be upfront with that simple minded boy. He needs to hear a full story and you must be direct in my opinion. I'm sure if you explained that I kidnapped you and then Zaraki decided to torture you he may believe you."

Renji's full head of hair was being worked at now and was completely white with suds. There was a small period of silence before Byakuya let out a soft chuckle.

"What?"

"On the other hand…me kidnapping someone and letting Zaraki torture them sounds quite farfetched and I don't think he would believe you."

"I don't think _anyone_ will believe me Taichou…" Renji scowled.

"That's correct Abarai…no one will ever believe you. That may be another problem." Byakuya sounded deep in thought. Was he just playing with Renji now or was he being serious? The red head couldn't tell.

As the massaging motions to his head continued, Renji let his eyes slide closed and leaned his head back against the side of the tub. The current stretch of silence hadn't been broken in at least 5 minutes and he was slipping into the clutches of sleep.

"I have a proposal for you Abarai." Renji jumped slightly as dreamy state was broken. Byakuya began pouring small amounts of water on his head to begin rinsing the shampoo.

"Uhh and that is?"

"I will come with you to speak to Ichigo, and I shall tell him everything that happened to back up your farfetched story. I will even get Zaraki to confess if necessary. However you must tell him about the things you and I have done and if the outcome is that he does not want you then you must consider me."

"Taichou…"

"I think this is the only way Renji. My condition is far from unreasonable. If you think of a way yourself then by all means forget my suggestion, but it was you who asked for my help." Byakuya poured a considerably large amount of water over Renji's almost rinsed hair.

"Will you go under the water and tousle the rest of the shampoo from your hair" Byakuya commanded and once again Renji did as he was told. This time when he came up Byakuya massaged his hands back into that beautiful read hair.

"What's that?" Renji asked as he felt a new coldness touch his scalp.

"Conditioner, Abarai. Your hair could look so much nicer if you properly took care of it." Renji would have scoffed but he was enjoying the feeling of those hands back on his head way too much.

"So, what is your decision Abarai?"

"I don't know what Ichigo's reaction would be if I showed up at his door with you. He was already mad at me when he left yesterday…"

"Would you rather have him react to me showing up with you or him react thinking that you are telling him lies. Or if he believes you; thinking that you're cheating on him."

Renji's eyebrows drew close together. He didn't know what would happen and that was the scary part.

"Fine Byakuya, I'll play along with this for now. The probability seems good enough…"

"Wonderful." Byakuya's hands left Renji's hair almost immediately as he stood up. He walked around to the front of the tub and picked up the shower head. He motioned for Renji to turn so that his head was at the other side of the tub. The red head slowly and a bit painfully twisted himself so that he was able to rest his head on the opposite side. Byakuya switched on the shower and tilted Renji's head back; letting his hand rest on the redhead's forehead to prevent any water from running into his eyes. The water felt nice against him and he felt like royalty. No one had ever washed his hair before and he had to admit that it was amazing.

Once Byakuya was finished he put the showerhead back into his holder and walked over to the sink. He rummaged through the cupboards underneath and pulled out a washcloth.

"Will you finish washing up yourself Abarai? I'll go get you a robe to wear." Byakuya set the cloth on the side of the tub and walked out of the room.

It was suddenly very silent. The only noises were the ripples and sloshing of water as Renji tried to manoeuvre himself into a position that would allow him to wash his thighs, legs and his ass. He was having a hard time pushing himself up to reach his hand around underneath of him.

"_Fuck_" He cursed as his hand slipped against the side and he hit the bottom of the tub; water splashed over the side.

"I see you can't be left alone for even a few seconds without making a mess Abarai"

"T-Taichou! I…uhh…I'm sorry." What was he supposed to say? I can't wash my own ass? Byakuya had seen him making a mess but hopefully he hadn't seen why.

"Stand up Abarai" Byakuya commanded as he walked into the room and hung the robe on a hook.

Renji complied again and slowly but surely he managed to stand up. Byakuya motioned towards the separate shower that sat at the other side of the room. It had glass doors and he thought he saw a seat inside too.

"Let's get you finished up here shall we?" Byakuya asked as he began to strip of his own shirt.

* * *

I'm so sorry to end it there XD I know you guys probably hate me D: But I love youuuuu!

Please leave me reviews :D I need encouragement to write the last part asap!


	7. Sex, Glitter and Making up

You guys I am SO sorry this took so long . Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on this fic! I hope I can reach 50 with this fic :D I've never ever gotten so much support before and it's awesome ^_^ Expecially awesome because I've gotten sick again and I'm having a lot of issues . your comments brighten my day :D NOW GET READING! You waited long enough!

**CHAPTER 7: Sex, Glitter and Making up.**

* * *

Renji cursed the fact that he was in pain as he watched Byakuya's recently acquired shirt slip down over his perfect shoulders. His muscles flexed as his arms bent backwards to let it fall to the ground in a soundless heap of silky smooth fabric.

Renji really hadn't noticed when or where Byakuya had acquired some clothing along the timeline of the morning but he was happy to see that it was being discarded just as quickly as it was put on.

Without tearing his eyes off of the other who was now slipping out of silky boxers, Renji stepped carefully out of the tub and onto the fluffy mat that sat in front of it. The fibred slipped in between his toes and his skin; swollen with heat, felt like it was finally able to breathe.

Byakuya beckoned him once again with an outstretched finger which curled; drawing him towards the other with an invisible thread. His toes left the comfort of the padded carpet and stepped onto chilled tile. He wished his bathroom was this big. His bathtub and shower were one with each other…

Byakuya stepped into the shower; the frosted glass hiding part of his form as he turned to the tap and got the shower head started. Renji limped along, finally making it into the shower as well and he closed the door behind him.

The shower was almost round inside and it was more like a room than a shower. He actually had a bit of freedom to walk around; he'd just have to be careful to not run into the walls which were now quickly becoming hidden by the rising steam caused from hot water hitting the cold floor.

"Renji, come sit down." Byakuya's voice echoed and made it sound even smoother than before. The redhead noticed the small bench positioned in one section of the shower and he happily walked over to sit; standing really wasn't feeling all that great.

He hissed as his ass was shocked by the freezing cold of the bench. He figured the warm water spraying from various shower heads around and above them would have warmed it but it hadn't been on quite long enough yet.

As he sat, he watched his captain who had stepped into the center of the shower; standing under the most powerful shower head that sent a strong stream of water cascading down his beautiful body.

Byakuya leaned his neck back to allow his hair to become slicked with water. His body was becoming hidden within the steam and sections were visible only to become hidden again as the steam swirled around inside the round shower.

He followed a stream of water down his torso with his hand; enjoying the feeling of such warmth surrounding him. He rarely used this shower because using it alone just felt lonely because of the sheer size of it.

Renji strained his eyes from his seat; wanting desperately to watch Byakuya in this situation. Where was a hairdryer or fan when you needed it!? Damn all this steam.

He placed his hands firmly on the bench and slowly but surely lifted himself onto his feet. The moisture in the air combined with that painkiller from earlier had certainly helped to ease his pain and he didn't receive a jolt up his body as he stretched his legs out.

He walked the few steps needed to take him right up behind Byakuya. The other man's head was still tipped back and water was running freely down his peaceful face. Renji slowly wrapped his hands around Byakuya who didn't even flinch at the contact. The feeling of the hot water running over him; trickling between the small space between himself and Byakuya and tickling him as it went; it sent shivers up his spine.

He was shiny, wet and naked; leaning back so his muscles rippled under the running water. How could Renji resist even if he was claiming to be faithful to Ichigo.

"Byakuya-"

The black haired man lifted his head back into a normal position. He turned in the embrace so he was facing the direction where that husky voice had just called out his name and stared into the hazy eyes of his red head.

"Are you in pain Renji?" He whispered as he leaned up to nip at Renji's earlobe. He took the soft flesh into his mouth and smoothed his tongue back and forth across it. A trickle of water made a pathway down his nose as a strand of Renji's newly wet hair decided to lie across it.

"In a way yes…" his voice was gruff and he tried not to let his body react to the gentle treatment he was receiving. He shifted and could feel his own toned body slip against the others.

'_Shit'_ he thought as he felt himself begin to harden, if it got any worse he was sure Byakuya would be able to feel it, that was if he couldn't already.

He wasn't in much physical pain anymore so much as emotional. The warmth of the water, air and Byakuya had soothed most of his ache. It was how he was going to deal with his situation that was causing him pain. He was lost and really didn't know what to do. He couldn't even tell himself to trust his instincts because there was a lot riding on this situation and his instincts were as confused as his mind.

Byakuya was his captain and if he made him angry he could lose his vice-captain position or even be removed from his squad. On the other hand Ichigo has become an important asset to Soul Society and he was often paired with the other boy to help with important fights. If he broke it off with him he didn't know what it would do to Soul Society's relations with the ryoka group.

"Renji…" The red head tensed as he felt a wet hand trailing down his body. It was almost as if Byakuya was moving slowly as to ask permission? But really he had to be imagining things; his captain would never think he needed to ask permission to do anything.

The red head's eyes slid closed and he almost let a small sigh of defeat escape as that hand continued to travel further down and finally wrapped itself around the shaft of his now fully erect member.

"Byakuya-" His tone held a warning caution but still let it be known he was unsure of what he really wanted.

Byakuya made a soft hushing noise and tightened his grip.

"Don't think anything of it Renji-"he began in that seductive tone. "Just tilt your head back…" He reached a finger under the red head's dripping chin and lifted it backwards. "And close your eyes…" He planted a soft kiss on Renji's now exposed neck, and just as Renji was about to try and protest that sinfully skilled hand began to twist and massage his need, sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine and making his tilted head fall limp against his shoulders.

Byakuya continued at a decent but un-rushed speed and he let a finger delicately trail over Renji's chest; occasionally flicking at the other's nipples.

Renji cursed his body for betraying him like this. He had to admit it was nice to be able to stand here and do nothing while he received all the pleasure. He wasn't selfish, not at all, but with Ichigo he seemed to always be competing to make sure he stayed on the top. Byakuya wasn't always submissive, but he knew what pleasures could come from playing either role, and he alternated quite frequently. He was also much more…skilled…than his feisty but quite inexperienced little Ichigo.

He could feel a small pit of fire churning in his stomach already and he cursed Byakuya again. Why did it seem that this man had so much power over him!? This was not helping him one bit to sort out his thoughts, it was just serving to confuse him even more. What did he want? What the fuck did he want!?

He let his eyes fall closed and his eyebrows knitted together. He had to make a decision, there was going to be no turning back here. He tried to block out everything going on around him and _to _him and just focused on pros and cons. Byakuya was beautiful, suave, had himself together and was very mature; someone to look up to. He decided to leave sex out of the comparison; it was only going to make the decision harder. Ichigo was brash, loud, stubborn and even a bit annoying, but he was determined and would give his life up to help his friends. When he was around Ichigo he felt equal, he didn't feel the inferiority he did when he was glared at by his captain. The thought of being with Ichigo was a warmer kind of feeling, a more normal feeling. And so, he decided.

He would go back to Ichigo, he would have a proper and functional relationship and he would like it. How could he choose otherwise? He needed proper function in his life and with Byakuya tailing him for sex at every moment there was no way he would ever get a break. However,

No one could resist Byakuya and that was a fact. So, he was going to make very good use of this current situation.

That inner turmoil that was quickly turning to anger and frustration showed itself at last as he reached a hand up to grab a harsh fistful of raven black hair. His eyes clouded over and suddenly brought a whole new meaning to the word darkness. Renji had never been one to do crazy things, had never been the one to have crazy tales to tell to his friends that were related to anything such as this but now, well that was definitely changing before his eyes since last night.

Byakuya's head jerked backwards as his hair was grasped and his confident face faltered the slightest bit. His head was forced back and before he knew it Renji's lips were on his own; demanding and dominant as the red head forced his way into Byakuya's compliant mouth. Their tongues mingled and caressed each other for a minute or so before Renji realized that Byakuya was submitting. It wasn't often that Renji had full control of a kiss and a spark of excitement ran through him.

His hand was still in his captain's hair and he broke the kiss; pulling Byakuya's head back. He tilted it so Byakuya's neck was perfectly exposed and he wasted no time attacking that soft white flesh; sucking and leaving a mark of his own in spite of all the ones he had been given. He thrust his hips forward so his length rubbed against the others and Byakuya let out a soft moan.

Renji groaned at the erotic sounds he was pulling out of the other. He hadn't felt so aroused in a very long time. There was something about being able to dominate someone who could make you feel so small and insignificant with only a look that made his body set on fire.

"Byakuya" he growled and his hand was on his shoulder, pushing him downwards. Byakuya's eyes glanced upwards sceptically as his knees bent. Renji's face looked different; powerful even. Slowly he complied and sunk down to his knees, he was interested in seeing just where Renji was going to take this. He timidly licked the tip of Renji's length before taking the head into his mouth. It was already moist and slick from the humidity in the shower and it slipped in easily until it hit the back of his throat.

"_Nn- fuck_" Renji's grip in his hair tightened. His head fell back as Byakuya moaned in response and without warning, swallowed; taking Renji into his throat.

The red head gasped and couldn't help but jerk into Byakuya's mouth at the sensation. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. His groans were becoming more consistent as Byakuya sucked him in and out; alternating tongue movements, suction and pressure. Renji could hear the small slurping sounds over the spray of the shower.

He began to guide Byakuya's head down; taking advantage of that hand still tangled in wet hair. Byakuya didn't protest as the red head began to fuck his mouth and he even managed to moan as Renji's pleased noises only fuelled his own arousal.

There was no warning as Renji groaned one last time and shot his seed into the back of Byakuya's throat. Byakuya suppressed the urge to gag and swallowed until the spurts of cum died and Renji's grip loosened enough for him to freely move his own head. He swallowed once more before pressing a hand to the ground and pushing himself up despite the protests of his sore knees.

He placed a hand to the back of Renji's head and tilted it forward to engage the red head into a slow kiss. Renji groaned as he tasted himself on Byakuya's lips and tongue. There were barely any words exchanged but Renji knew Byakuya was kissing him for the last time; knew that Byakuya knew this would be the last time he was able to touch or taste Renji like this.

Renji returned the gesture and gently placed his hand on the back of Byakuya's neck. He wouldn't forget the passion that they had for each other when moments like this happened. Renji's lips moved slowly against Byakuya's as they shared that silent bond between them in the most intimate of ways.

The black haired man broke the kiss- pulling away so slowly that their lips refused to separate for a second- and stared into Renji's dark eyes. Renji's hand moved upwards into the back of Byakuya's hair and his thumb stroked over the top of his neck slowly.

"Byakuya I-" He felt nervous and his eyes broke the contact; shifting down to look at the clouds of steam.

Byakuya's finger came up to silence his lips.

"Let's just finish up in here before we drain an ocean" There was an almost forced smile on his face.

"Well uh…What about-" Renji couldn't not notice that Byakuya hadn't been taken care of yet and he was still very hard.

Byakuya just silenced the other with one last chaste kiss and he walked over to a shelf that was full of all sorts of bath gels, shampoos and other beauty products. Renji turned his eyes back to his feet, he felt slightly awkward after everything that had just gone on and he really didn't know what to say.

Before he realized, Byakuya was standing behind him with a few things in his hand and some fluffy sponge.

"Here, wash yourself." He was handed the bottles. Vanilla body wash and a regular bar of vanilla soap…and the sponge, he thought he recalled something like this being called a Lufa but he couldn't quite remember. Did that body wash have sparkles in it…

"Bya-" he was going to complain about the sparkles but Byakuya was already on the other side of the shower, next to the shelf, soaping up his hair and body with probably something just as fruity smelling and sparkly as what he'd been given. He just sucked it up and squeezed some of the gel onto the sponge before attempting to create suds on his skin while he was still under the spray of 3 shower heads.

* * *

He was rinsing off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side and locked eyes with Byakuya's stern gaze. Where did the gentle and even disappointed look from only a few minutes ago disappear to?

"Are you finished here? We should leave as soon as possible to free up the rest of the day for more important business." His tone was cold as he turned and left the shower.

Renji rinsed the last bit of suds off of his chest before switching off the taps and followed Byakuya quickly out of the shower. A towel was tossed at his head and when he pulled it away from his eyes he noticed Byakuya wasn't even in the room anymore. He quickly moved the soft fabric across his body; collecting up tiny drops of water and then wrapped it around his waist.

As soon as he walked back into the bedroom a pair of clothes was thrown at his face in the same manner as the towel was. He lifted them off and looked at them; of course they weren't his. His had been ripped to shreds. Great.

"_Oh hey Ichigo, yeah I'm wearing Byakuya's clothes because him and Kenpachi ripped mine when they fucked me senseless last night!_" He rolled his eyes. Guess he had no choice though and so without complaining he put on the clothes which surprisingly fit him quite nicely; a fitting white dress shirt and normal jeans. His hair was now a giant red contrast to the cool and calming colours of these clothes; he actually quite liked it.

He glanced over at Byakuya who had just finished blow drying his hair.

"Shall we go?" the captain questioned as he approached the red head.

"Can I uh…use that blow dryer first?" Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"If you must." He nudged his head towards the table he had left it on and moved towards the bed to sit until Renji was ready to leave.

His hair would have to hang down today, who knows what had become of his hair elastic. He glanced over once to notice the very bored expression showing itself on Byakuya's face. He figured making him wait any longer would just make the raven haired man even more annoyed and so he set the dryer down; hair still damp. He fluffed it out with his fingers and then let it fall limply against his shoulders.

"Let's go then." Renji turned towards the door, knowing Byakuya would follow.

"Renji…"

…or not. He turned to look at the other, his gaze was faltering as he struggled to keep a calm composure.

"Are you sure about this?"

A yes or no question deserved a yes or no for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm sure….Let's go." A hint of regret shone through his words but he was sure. Byakuya reluctantly got off the bed and composed himself once again; he locked the door behind them and called forth a senkai gate.

* * *

They stepped through and took a moment to adjust to the changes in their powers before starting their way towards Ichigo's house. That brat better be home.

Hesitantly, he walked up to Ichigo's front door. He hit the hard wood with 3 hard taps and if Ichigo wasn't the one to answer the door he would have a whole lot of convincing to do to get Ichigo out of the house and talking with him.

"_Please let ichigo answer the door ,please let it be him"_ he thought as he stared down the door. Byakuya was lingering near the sidewalk somewhere but right now Renji had even forgotten he was there.

The door opened a crack and as soon as Renji saw orange tips of hair he grabbed the other boy from his doorstep, pulled him outside and closed the door behind him.

"Renji! What the fuck man, what are you even doing here!?" Why had he just been pulled from his house; in his pyjama pants at that, early in the morning, to stand on his lawn and talk to the jerk who'd been such a dick to him just yesterday.

Renji quickly gathered his thoughts and placed a hand on a very confused Ichigo's shoulder.

"I…know you probably don't want to see me right now, and I just want to say I'm sorry about yesterday…"

Ichigo's eyes softened at what seemed to be a sincere apology.

"You came all the way to my house to tell me you were sorry?" he was suspicious, there was no way Renji had dragged his ass all the way to Kurakura town just to say sorry to something that would have blown over on its own in due time.

"Well…"

Ichigo tapped his foot, his sisters would be suspicious if they came out to get him for breakfast and saw him pinned against the front of the house by another man.

"B-Byakuya…"

"What about Byakuya…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Byakuya…he…" Ichigo was getting worried. Had he gotten kicked out of his squad? Out of the divisions all together!?

"Fuck Renji, spit it out!"

"I fucked him" Byakuya decided to finish Renji's sentence. He walked around from behind the bushes he was hiding behind; stoic look on his face, hands firmly by his sides and voice as flat as always.

"What…?" Well that just put a whole new spin on things.

"I said I fucked him. Last night, I took Renji to my place just after you'd left and we had sex."

"The fuck…what are you…Renji…" He couldn't help but believe part of what Byakuya was saying and there was anger rising in his eyes.

Renji just looked at him, that was all he'd needed to do really to confirm it as the truth.

"You- why the fuck would you come here then!"

"He came to explain to you."

"That's enough Byakuya, thanks, I got it from here" Renji was clearly annoyed with the way things were going. Byakuya saying all that shit just like that wasn't really what he expected. But really, the other man wanted him, why shouldn't he try and sabotage things even if it was in a semi-tasteful way.

"Ichigo listen-"

"I think I've heard enough Renji!"

Great, now Ichigo was pissed off at him and this situation just got a hell of a lot more difficult.

"No Ichigo listen!" His hand came up to hold Ichigo's shoulder.

"Fuck off Renji!" He shoved the other red head backwards; breaking the body contact and shoving him further away. He stood where he was for a moment; debating whether he should open the door and go back inside or actually hear Renji out. Because something was definitely up.

They all stood in silence for a few minutes; each set of eyes shifting to meet with ones just as uneasy as their own.

"Ichigo I-"

"I don't really want to hear it, seriously." Still, he made no move to go back inside.

"Ichigo, listen to what I have to say." Byakuya felt it was his turn to step up again and ignored Renji who was glaring daggers towards him.

The red head remained quiet and just stared at Byakuya. This whole thing was just fucked up.

"Last night, it is true that I had sex with Renji, it is even true that Kenpachi joined us. I believe you are familiar with Zaraki Taichou." Ichigo's mouth hung open. Renji didn't just cheat on him with one man, but two in the same night; and Kenpachi!? That's just wrong in so many ways.

"However the encounter was not Renji's idea nor did he consent to anything. I believe you shouldn't fault him for this because the whole situation is my fault. Renji even refused most things- saying he couldn't betray you and needed to be with you."

Ichigo's eyes brightened just the slightest bit. He turned towards Renji who still stood near him; his eyes downcast and…was he blushing? Guess this was awkward for more than one of them.

Byakuya didn't continue speaking and instead turned to leave. It seemed he was no longer needed here. He didn't feel the need to explain anything else to Ichigo; his reasons for doing what he did or details of what went on. This, as far as he was concerned, had been resolved the moment Renji decided he needed to come back here to Ichigo and he had already accepted within his heart and his mind that he would let go.

He opened a senkai gate and stepped through it as the others watched his retreating back; too many thoughts clogging both of their minds to attempt to stop him.

"So uh…" Ichigo's hand came up to rest on the back of his neck; rubbing it to try and ease some of the tense atmosphere.

"Before you ask, it's all true. I have bruises and cuts to prove it" he never met eyes with Ichigo as he said this; he even had to hold back a wince from the thought of how long he would be sore for.

"Ah…"

"Can you uh…forgive me…you know, for practically cheating and all."

"Well…if Byakuya was telling the truth…which he usually seems to do, guess it wasn't really your idea right?"

"Definitely not. And Kenpachi joining in was completely unwanted as well." Well, he may have enjoyed most of it, but it wasn't wanted. And he would never fess up to that.

"Well…I think I can, I don't actually know what to say to all this. You come to my house, drag me out of it in my pyjamas and have your captain tell me he and another captain who's practically out to get me decided to fuck you. That's a little…overwhelming."

"Yeah I uhh…sorry about that. He said he'd come along to confirm what I was saying wasn't complete random bullshit, because I know it sounds that way, but I didn't expect him to just go and…say it, you know.

"Yeah I…I know what you mean. But just…"

"Ichigo don't worry! And listen, I'll tell everyone about us if that's what you want. I'm not ashamed of you, I don't know what got into my yesterday and just-" he smashed Ichigo up against the wall and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster.

The other was a bit stunned and at first didn't respond but he melted in Renji's hands and within a few seconds he was kissing back with just as much need.

Soon tongues were tangled within each other, Renji's hand was wandering to the hem of his shirt, reaching up and massaging at his soft skin. Their cheeks were flushed, small moans escaping from both until they finally broke away.

Renji set his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. God his lips…

"Ichigo, I only want you."

"Renji…" Ichigo pushed himself forward into the other's arms, wrapping him in a tight hug which Renji quickly reciprocated. He inhaled; enjoying the smell of Ichigo that he'd missed more than he thought.

Ichigo raised his head; locking his big eyes with Renji's.

"Is…why is your face sparkiling…" He raised an eyebrow, there were indeed sparkles all over the other man's face as well as in his hair.

"I uhh…well after everything you know…I showered and…well all of Byakuya's shit has glitter and smells like fruits!" Ichigo just laughed and reached up to touch Renji's hair. It was nice down, he wished the other would wear it down more often but…he got to see it down during their alone time together, and that was good enough.

"Come in and have breakfast, I'll tell them I haven't seen you in awhile and you just dropped by." He smiled and broke free from the embrace to push Renji towards the door.

Breakfast… yeah breakfast sounded amazing.

* * *

I hope the ending didn't suck too badly D: I suck at endings XD I know some of you wanted Renji to get with Byakuya but I just felt this was how this fic was supposed to end . I prefer Renji with Byakuya though ;D''

Anyways, my god its over D:

thank you guys so much for the support and for loving this fic :D I hope I can write more that make you all love me even more in the near future!

LOVE YOU ALLLL :D

-Kaxyz


End file.
